A Rose Regrown
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: Everyone knows death comes for us all… but what if you get a second chance… in a different world… as a different person
1. A Tragic End and A New Beginning

**AN: Just something that came to me enjoy, and also let me know if the genere should be changed. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 _'Just a little longer'_ I thought to myself. What was I doing you may asked well this is something my mom made me do for reasons unknown just said that I don't listen all that well, which is stupid I listen to her all the time is she trying to make me suffer does she take joy in it.

 _'Hurry up!'_ I mentally shouted and saw that everyone was getting ready to leave "Finally…" I said under my breath as I got my stuff and rushed out the door as fast as possible…man I hated this place even more then…well I can't give comparison but that shows how much I hate it doesn't it.

As I was walking to my house I was just alone in my thoughts I guess that was one good thing about that place is that everyday it left me to my thoughts every time I walked back home. I just couldn't wait to get home and just do whatever I want. As I was walking I heard some beeping "Huh" the last thing I saw was a truck before every thing went black.

 **Unknown Location - Unknown**

The one thing I immediately took note of was my insane headache I put my hand to my head and rubbed it in hopes that it went away…spoilers it didn't what a shock.

As I was clearing my vision I saw trees, the trees were green and the sun was shining "What-" that immediately made me cover me mouth, my voice sounded different and I'm not talking about having a cold different, I'm talking about…to put it in simple terms I sounded like a girl and I did not want know what was below but I had to.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white cloak and also saw that I had a skirt of all things…great the most girly piece of clothing ever, not that I'm trying to be a stereotypical or anything if that's the right word, anyways the other thing I was wearing was some sort shirt that was black along with the skirt which I forgot to mention…sorry.

I got up and felt something else it was near my back I reached for it and pulled it out, it looked like a…like a…I don't know what I can compare this to but it was white and black and I messed around with it a little but then something unexpected happened.

The thing extended into a scythe with a scope…a scope!. Why would anyone need something like this seriously oversized gardening tool much.

I fumbled around with it and it was actually a lot lighter then you'd think…anyways a finally got it to retract back to its smaller state then I put it back on my…well back and took a look around. There were trees like I said before and the leaves were green I turned around and saw a gravestone with what looked like a rose emblem on it and also saw a name in it, it read 'Here lies Summer Rose' it said then was followed by another sentence it said 'Loving mother and wife' "Hmm…must've been sad to see her go" I said then shuddered at it, it was so weird hearing this girl speak instead of me.

I shook it off and just followed the advice my mother gave to me 'Suck it up'…yes I'm being dead serious my mom actually said that to me…no joke. After going away from the gravestone I was walking in the forest, it was nice, the sun was still out and and it was hot, maybe it was in the middle of summer or something I don't know but it was nice walking through this forest seeing the suns rays a bit through the shade of the leaves it was nice taking a little stroll even if was some place else.

I came across a town of some kind maybe a small city after going through the forest. Maybe they can tell me where I am.

I wondered the streets completely lost about this whole place "…where to start?…" I asked myself "RUBY!" I heard someone say then tackle me into a hug from behind "I'm so glad to see you again I like the new look" they said again and I could tell it was a girl's voice.

I managed to pry her hands off me "What is wrong with you" I said to her the girl had orange hair with a pink bow in the back of her head and she wore to me what looked like a greyish shirt of and skirt of some kind with a green strip design maybe I dunno.

The girl had a confused look in her face "Ruby why are acting this way?" "My name isn't Ruby by the way, now can you leave me alone I'm trying to figure some things out" I said turning away from her and walking away wondering the town.

 **With Team RWBY**

The team known as RWBY were walking through the town trying to find something to do "Man…there's nothing to do" their leader Ruby complained "Well complaining won't do anything" the whited haired member Weiss said "Well I say we go back to Beacon" the black haired member Blake suggested "I guess since there's nothing going on with the tournament over and everything" the blonde haired member Yang added in.

After they decided to go back to Beacon, Ruby noticed someone "Penny!" she shouted as she ran up to her "Penny I'm so glad to see you again" she cheered but Penny just crossed her arms and looked away "Penny what's wrong?" she asked "Just because you changed your look doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you that easily" Penny retorted leaving Ruby confused.

"Penny what do you mean?" Ruby asked confused then heard the rest of her team behind her "Ruby don't run off like that" Yang said but was ignored as the two continued to talk "What I mean is just because you got rid of your white cloak and went back to your red one doesn't mean it changes anything" Penny said still crossing her arms but the members of Team RWBY were confused but Yang and Ruby had shocked looks in their faces "Penny…I don't have any white cloaks" Ruby said which mad Penny soften up her look "Don't have any…then who was that I ran into earlier?" Penny said thinking.

"It can't be…" Yang said running off with Ruby following in suit "Where are you two going?!" Weiss shouted "To find our mom!" Ruby shouted back.

* * *

 **AN: I know the 'getting killed then coming back in another world' idea is overused along with the 'getting sent to the world you love' idea, but like I said this just sorta came to me, oh and about her weapon it was the best I could come up with I just assume she had a scythe like Ruby does but that aside let me know what you all think any reviews are greatly appreciated See ya.**


	2. Mysterious Encounters

**AN: One thing I should've mentioned in the previous chapter is that this is an AU where nothing bad happened at the tournament why because Cinder, Emerald and Mercury had different fates.**

 **Mercury - Mercury was able to kill Marcus but he died from his injuries**

 **Cinder - Cinder was killed by both Qrow and Amber and she wasn't able to get her power on time**

 **Emerald - Emerald was captured and imprisoned by Qrow after the death of Cinder and she won't be getting out any time soon**

 **Why did I give them these fates you may ask well two reasons.**

 **One - because I don't want them to be causing trouble in my fic by…oh I don't know trying to kill our main character even though he died already, yes he is a boy and I have something planned that doesn't involve them.**

 **Two - After watching Volume 3 they were the three main people who I wanted to see dead the most in fact they were the only people I wanted to see dead and I don't care if Volume 4 makes them into heroes that doesn't erase what they did to Penny and Pyrrha, and even if they were to some how be brought back how would they do that have Penny hide herself while she tried to repair herself…congratulations if you get that.**

 **So without further ado here's the next chapter enjoy. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Unknown Town - Unknown**

I was still walking through the town, or small city, whatever you want to call it and still couldn't find any info about this place. Seriously it's not everyday you get hit by a truck and wake up as some random girl…with a giant scythe no less.

Then I can across a store the name was weird its name was 'From Dust Till Dawn' "…what does that mean?…" I said to myself. Maybe this place was some kind of cleaning service probably…well no time like the present to find out.

I walked into the store and it was a bit empty there was some people here and there but not a lot there was also a shopkeeper behind the counter he just waved at me and I waved back and went to go gather some more info about just where I ended up.

After walking down some aisles I found a magazine rack "…perfect…" I said walking to it and picking one up. I flipped through the pages of the one I picked up and there was nothing useful in it, it was mainly fashion "No help there" I picked up another and flipped through its pages then something caught my eye. There was a picture of four girls one had white hair in a ponytail another had black hair and a black bow then there was a girl who had black hair with a bit of red in it hugging a girl with blonde hair who was holding a trophy "Huh?" I began to read the article "…winner of vi-vit-vital tournament…" yeah I tried my best to say what was there but kept reading on anyway "…Yang uhh Yang- ahh…forget it…won tournament for her team… tournament?…is that the vital tournament?" I said putting the magazine back and searching around for a new one with hopefully some useful stuff in it. Then I spotted one that had a map of some sort "…jackpot…" I said grabbing it and flipping through the pages.

But I was in no way prepared for what was in it…what was in it, well it said 'Places to see in Remnant' and as for the map it didn't look like anything I ever seen before. I dropped the magazine in fear and ran out of the shop…just where in the world am I…am I even still on my own world.

 **With Team RWBY and Penny**

Team RWBY and Penny were still running through the town trying to find the girl that Penny saw earlier "What do you mean your mother?" Weiss asked confused about this whole scenario "There's only one person that looks like me and has a white cloak and that's my mom!" Ruby exclaimed as she and her team continued running then came saw the faintest piece of white clothing turn around a corner.

"There she is!" Ruby exclaimed running ahead "Don't leave me behind!" Yang said running ahead too. When Ruby got the corner she saw her running ahead "MOM!" she shouted, but she just kept running.

Ruby began sprinting again in hopes of catching up to her.

 **With Unknown**

I kept running ahead after I heard what that girl called me. I'm not her mother…am I…I don't even know I needed to clear my head. I turned back around and saw she was still following 'What does she want' I basically was pushing myself froward and what was coming up was a chance for me to cross the street before the cars came and I pushed myself forward.

I came to it…and then heard something too familiar…a truck horn I saw coming right at me I immediately tried to run but I knew I wouldn't make it but then something unexpected happened I did hear the truck crash and it tipped over but where I was standing was from the back of it.

I looked down at my hands "…how…" I looked up and saw people were giving me looks "MOM!" I heard the girl coming around the corner and took this chance to run for it and maybe hopefully clear my head about this.

 **With Team RWBY and Penny**

Ruby went down to her knees as she saw the truck that was tipped over she looked in absolute horror and started crying "Ruby we heard-" Blake stopped when she saw the wreckage "Oh…my god" she said "We should check for any injured" Weiss said as she and Blake went to go check for anyone that was injured.

Ruby felt someone hug her from the side and saw her sister Yang and also noticed she had tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Ruby…" she said hugging her some more.

"Ruby luckily no one was injured but-" "No one was injured! My mom is dead again Blake!" Ruby snapped at her "Excuse me!" the team turned and saw a girl she then looked over Ruby "Your really fast" she said "…Not fast enough" she said to herself "What do you mean? You got out of the way of the truck and changed your look" the girl said pointing at her. Ruby and Yang had hopeful looks on their faces "Where did you see her?" Yang asked the girl pointed to a corner behind her "Over there and I also saw white rose petals" she informed and Yang and Ruby ran to it.

They the saw the faintest trail of white rose petals turning around a corner. Ruby was about to make a run for it but was stopped by Yang holding her shoulder "Yang!-" "We need to tell Professor Ozpin about this Ruby" she told her sister "Why!" Ruby complained "Because haven't you noticed that she ran away from you. Why would your mother do that" Weiss said making Ruby think for a bit "Okay…" she agreed and the rest of her team headed towards Beacon _'Hang on mom we'll be together soon'._

* * *

"Ms Rose this seems a bit far fetched" their headmaster Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee "But we're telling the truth. We saw her!" Ruby exclaimed which caused Ozpin to let out a sigh "Ms Rose I understand you miss your mother greatly but this claim just isn't possible…not unless you have any proof" Ozpin said waiting for an answer, but the team all avoided eyesight with him.

"Well…no…but-" "What if we catch her or take a picture or something will that be proof" Yang interrupted giving Ozpin a sceptical look "Do you know her location" he asked, Yang put her head down "…n-no…" she answered "Then I believe I have heard enough of this…now go back to your dorms" he instructed looking at the papers he had on his desk. The team knew they couldn't stay and try and convince him so the reluctantly went back to their dorm…but they weren't just going to accept 'no' as and answer.

 **With Unknown**

I found myself in some random forest I think it was the same one I was in I wasn't to sure, but I was mainly focusing in the fact on how I managed to get out of the way of the truck and some how managed to get to this forest almost instantly.

I was sitting down on a log looking at my hands "…how…" this made no sense whatsoever how was I able to dodge a truck that was seconds away from hitting me and manage to get to a forest in just a few seconds…I thought for minute.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard growling…I saw the bushes shake then something you'd only should see in a nightmare popped out what was it…well it was a black creature of some kind that resembled a wolf and it had white armour plating.

The thing growled at me…which made me back up from fear…I held my hands up "Uhh…nice boy" I said bumping into a tree then felt something familiar, it clicked for me…the scythe. I slowly reached for it and pulled it out "Ha!" I shouted but the scythe didn't come out. I hit it a little "Come on" the I managed to get it to come out "Yes!" but my accomplishment was short live when the thing lunged at me.

I managed to jump to the side and it crashed into the tree then I took a swing at it…but it didn't kill it, the thing jumped on me and tried to bite my throat but I was keeping it back with the scythe and it was chomping down on it instead. I finally threw it off and it landed on its back and a brought the scythe down with all my energy…luckily it killed it. I went back down on the log and was catching my breath then I saw the things body disappear right before my eyes…I stared at it completely shocked…just what was happening…then everything clicked in my head it all made sense now…

It was just some sort of dream…seriously it all makes sense now, in a different world, being a girl with a giant scythe thats really light, being able to dodge a truck when it's seconds away from hitting me, seeing a black wolf like creature with its body disappearing, it all made sense now I know I'd probably wake up in a hospital bed or something later but for know I'd probably have to wait…man I'm so relieved I won't be staying here much longer.

* * *

 **AN: Well things aren't looking too bright now are they, and to anyone that's thinking it yes I hate Emerald, Mercury and Cinder that much…seriously they way Emerald and Mercury were complete back stabbing jerks just made me dread what was coming in the tournament oh and if I made Ozpin seem like a jerk that's not what I was going for just think about the situation from his prospective. That aside in my authors note can anyone guess what I'm talking about I'm pretty sure anyone can guess but I'll tell in the next chapter in case nobody knows. Hope you enjoyed the chapter See ya.**


	3. One Thing After Another

**AN: In my last authors note I said 'Have Penny hide herself while she tried to repair herself' what I'm referenceing is Zero's infamous line in X6 where he tells X 'I hid myself while I tried to repair myself' seriously I could write a much better scene then that but that's not why people are here so enjoy the chapter. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **With Team RWBY**

The members or Team RWBY went back to their dorm and sat down on their makeshift bunk beds "So are we going to think of a plan or something" Blake brought up "Yes we are" Ruby said with determination in her voice "But what are we going to do about Professor Ozpin" Weiss brought up make everybody think "Hmm…I guess he is going to be a problem…" Yang said thinking.

As the members were think they heard a knock on their door "Come in" Ruby said and the door opened and the two that came in surprised the entire team. They were Professor Ozpin and Ruby and Yangs uncle…Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow what are doing here?" Ruby asked completely surprised "Oz here showed me something interesting" he informed getting the attention of the entire team "What was it?" Ruby asked "It appears I owe you an apology Ms Rose it seems your claim wasn't as far fetched as I thought it was" he said giving Ruby and Yang hopeful looks on their faces "Wait a minute what was thing he was talking about" Weiss said, Ozpin turned to Qrow "Would you be so kind" he said "Sure" he said pulling out his scroll with it showing a video of the girl the team was chasing splitting into three clusters of white rose petals and reforming in the other side then running away in another direction then the person looked to where she was running then in a split second she was gone leaving a trail of white rose petals.

The team was surprised to see something like that "Whoa…" was all Ruby could get out "No kidding" Yang said agreeing "So are you going to help us find her" Ruby asked, then Qrow smirked "That's why I was here in the first place" he said putting his scroll away "No come on" he gesturing for everyone to follow him and they did "Qrow" Ozpin said getting their attention "Please make sure they stay safe" he asked he smirked again "Will do Oz" he said continuing on with Team RWBY following.

 **With Unknown**

I came back into the town or small city still a bit shaken up about that whole black wolf thing but I knew I would eventually wake up from this weird dream some time…I have to. One thing I did notice was the fact that the sun was starting to go down and many people weren't on the sidewalks anymore.

That's when something came to me…I didn't have a place to sleep "Shoot" where to go I don't have any money on me…or do I.

I started searching over myself and found something interesting…I found some white gun magazines they had symbols on them. The symbols were a lightning bolt, a drop of water, and a small fire…it made me wonder what the where used for "Hmm" I pulled out the scythe and well did what I did against that black wolf I hit it a few times and it came out I looked over it and didn't see any place where these could go…then I saw something it looked the same thing as the gun magazines a tried to take it out but it didn't work, I put the other magazines where I found them and began trying my best to take out the magazine that was already in there.

Not much changed I was still trying to get the magazine out but nothing was working…"Is there a switch or something" I said looking around where it was but found nothing.

I managed to get the scythe to retract a bit faster this time thankfully "New look there Red" I heard someone say behind my I turned around and saw a guy and a girl they guy had a bowler hat with orange hair and a white trench coat maybe and as for the girl the thing that stuck out the most was her hair which resembled ice cream so did her clothes as well as the umbrella she had.

"Uhh…are you trying to sell me ice cream?" they both had confused looks "Don't recognize me Red?" the man asked "No why" I answered but then he smirked "This'll be a lot easier" he said the put up his cane at me "What's that-" I interrupted myself when I saw the thing open up showing a reticle…and I knew it meant trouble "So long Red" he said then shot something out of his cane I managed to dodge it thankfully.

"What the heck!" I shouted then got up then the ice cream haired girl came up to me and smacked me in the face with her umbrella "Ow!" I screamed…then I felt some sort of instinct kick in.

 **Normal P.O.V (She'll still be referred to as Unknown for this)**

Unknown recovered form the girls attack and jumped back pulling out the scythe and taking a battle stance "Finally going to give us a fight Red" the man asked but Unknown only had a look of determination on her face "Alright if it's going to be that way Neo take care of this" the man said putting up his hand tell the girl now known as Neo and she complied running to Unknown.

Neo attempted to kick Unknown but the attack was block by her scythe. White then swung it a Neo who dodged it. Unknown continued to make continuous swings then as she swung back a shot was fired and the recoil from the shot caused her swing to faster hitting Neo head on sending her back a bit.

 **First Person P.O.V**

I clutched me head…what was that…what in the world did I just do. I looked up and saw Neo hit me then everything went black.

 **With Team RWBY**

Team RWBY along with Qrow where running to where they heard a gun shot "Who do think it is?" Yang asked "Probably nothing good" Qrow said.

When the team arrived they saw Neo and the man along with the girl Team RWBY was chasing who was unconscious "Mom!" "Summer!" Ruby and Qrow both shouted "Is that who his is" the man said "Gotta admit didn't expect your mother to almost exactly like you" he said getting Ruby enraged and reach for her weapon but as she did Neo pulled out a hidden blade from her umbrella and held it at 'Summer's' throat "I wouldn't if I were you" the man warned causing the team and Qrow to growl in anger.

The man smirked again "If you do want her then come and get her" the man said holding his arms out causing Ruby to charge at him with her own scythe out "Ruby wait!" Qrow but was to late. Ruby slashed at the man but him along with Neo and 'Summer' shattered leaving nothing behind.

Ruby went down to her knees and hit the ground "No!" she screamed "Ruby don't worry we'll find them" Blake said trying to cheer her up but it didn't work. Qrow went to Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder "Come on we better get back to Beacon and tell Oz about this" he said with slowly Ruby getting up "Shouldn't we go after them?" Blake asked "Yes we should who know what they'll do to her" Weiss said agreeing "Their probably long gone and search for them will take too long we. Like I said we should probably get back to Beacon and tell Ozpin" Qrow brought up again with the team reluctantly agreeing and following him but Ruby took one last look at the spot where they disappeared _'Don't worry mom we'll be back together'_.

 **With Neo and the Unknown Man**

The man, Neo and 'Summer' where in a forest with a bunch of red leaves with Neo dragging 'Summer' with her still unconscious. The man let out a sigh "Man who would of thought that this was Red's mother" he said with Neo nodding in agreement.

The three continue through the forest when they heard rustling "Just some Grimm" the man said turning to Neo "Put her down let's take care of this" he said with Neo nodding and complying.

The rustling continued but what came out wasn't a Grimm but a person wearing a mask of so kind with red and black clothing she also had what looked to be a katana of some kind. The person took multiple swings at Neo who managed to dodge but then vanished out of thin air in fear. The person turned towards the man who had his hands up "Let's talk about this shall we" he nervously said but the person kicked him down and held their sword at his throat "Whoa! there!" he exclaimed "Leave" the person said with the voice belonging to a girl. The girl stepped back "Now" she said with him running off into the forest.

The girl sheathed her weaponed then walked up and looked down at 'Summer' "This shouldn't be possible" she said picking her up over her shoulder "I guess I'll get some answers when you wake up" she said walking into the forest.

 **With 'Summer'**

Ugh…I brought my hand up to my head and rubbed it then open up my eyes…what I was hoping for didn't happen I wasn't in a hospital bed instead I was laying down on the ground with me facing towards a fire which I saw someone moving around the logs with a stick. She had black hair and her face kinda resembled one of the girls I saw in the magazine I read in that store, she saw I was awake "Your finally up" she said throwing the stick to the side "Uhh…what happened to those two people from before?" I asked looking around "Don't worry I sacred them off" she said and I looked at her in disbelief "Really" "Yes really" she said putting out the fire with a slash of her sword.

I looked in awe she then got a mask of some kind and put it on her head "Try and keep up" she said as she began walking "Wait what?" she turned to me and she looked a lot more terrifying with the mask on "Try and keep up" she said again walking again with me following her.

Me and the girl continued walking through the forest which oddly had a bunch of red leaves everywhere "Uhh…what is this place" she stopped and looked at me causing me to get really uncomfortable she then went back to walking not even bothering to answer my question but I think it's best if I just stop talking and start walking.

We were still trekking through the forest until my stomach growled she stopped and looked at me "S-Sorry" I saw her reach somewhere and pull out a small bag and she threw it to me. I opened it up and there were some cookies in here…why would she have a bag of cookies with her. I just shrugged it off and started eating them…they were pretty good.

We eventually made it out of that forest and came across…well it was a giant tower of some kind "This is as far as I go" I heard her say from the side of me "Okay…" I was about to start walking to the place when she grabbed the hood of the cloak then she held me close to her face or rather mask "Do not tell anybody about this got it" she said in a very serious tone and I nodded my head really fast "Good" she let go of my hood and I turned back to the tower, then I realized something…

I didn't get her name I turned to her and saw she was already gone. I just shook my head and started making my way to the tower hopefully the people there will help me.

* * *

 **AN: Well everyone knows who helped her and where she is right everyone can guess and as for the brief fighting instinct she got when fighting Neo well that'll be explained later hope you enjoyed the chapter See ya.**


	4. Cold Hard Truths

**AN: One thing I must say before the chapter starts is thank you to all who are supporting this story I honestly expected it to get some attention but not this much so once again thank you all and also let me address a few things, one, I will try my best to make future chapters longer, second, yes the main character was a guy before he died it makes the story all the more interesting. So without further ado here's the next chapter. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **With Summer**

I started making my way to the tower after coming out of the forest with that girl…hmm…it made me wonder if that was the blonde haired girls twin sister maybe I'll ask her if I see her again…wait I couldn't I said won't bring anything up about that. Well guess that's an idea down the drain.

As I was getting close I saw this place had a much more…well…design was the best word I could come up with it was really cool it was like castle.

I made my way into the tower and saw it had a really cool interior I looked around and saw some elevators and then went one of them. One thing I noticed is that the tower had a lot of floors "…where to go…" I pressed the top floor button and the elevator began to rise and with about a few minutes I came to the top floor it lead to a hallway with another door I went to it then heard some arguing. I pressed my ear against the door the words I could make out were 'Let us', 'We need to' and 'She's in trouble' it made me wonder what was going on in there.

I knocked on the door then heard somebody's voice "Come in" the voice said and it sounded like a guy. I went in…I wished I stay out who was in here you may ask well…"MOM!" I was tackled into a hug by the girl with the red cloak "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed tightening the embrace making it harder to breath for me "Can…you…let…go" I managed to get out and luckily she did stop "Sorry" she sheepishly said rubbing the back of her head. There was a guy in a chair around a desk he had grey hair with round glasses, he came up to me and looked over me "Uhh…can I help you?" I asked nervously "Summer is that truly you?" that got me confused "Who's Summer?" I said and noticed I was getting some looks mainly form the one wearing the red cloak and the blonde haired one "Team RWBY, Qrow, would you be so kind as to give us a moment alone" he asked and I saw people were thinking a bit "Why we just-" "Sure Oz" the guy with the red cape said then went out along with the other girls I saw in the magazine.

The person or rather guy called Oz went back to his desk and sat down "Take a seat" there was a seat right in front of him so I sat down and out my legs close together for obvious reasons. There was a bit of awkward silence between me and him "May I ask you something?" I was going to get smart a say 'you just did' but something was telling me that was a bad idea "Uhh…sure" "Do you know where you are?" that made me think…where was I "Umm…no" I answered though he didn't change expressions "May I ask one more thing" there was something about this guy that just made me…I dunno what he made me feel but it was something "Go ahead" I answered "Do you know Ruby Rose" that made me think but it feels like I know that name for some reason "Sorta" I answered and he raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean sort of" "It's just that…there's a part of me that knows it and a part of me that doesn't" I said and I hoped it made sense for him "Might I ask. How exactly did you get here" he asked right out of the blue "Uhh…the last thing I remember was getting hit by a truck and waking up at a gravestone" I thought about what I said…how did it come out. But to my surprise he didn't seem fazed by it "I see. Tell me what do you think about everything that has happened so far" geez how does he know about the stuff I went through "Well I'm just waiting to wake up from this crazy dream" I told him I had to you know "I'm afraid that won't happen" that made everything freeze for me.

"W-What do you mean?" I nervously asked "You said you were hit by a truck, correct" I nodded my head in response "That can only mean one thing" he started and I was praying that it wasn't the answer I didn't want to hear "You have passed in your world" that's what I heard when everything went black.

* * *

Ugh…I got up and noticed I was in a room and also saw it was daytime but the room I was in wasn't my room or a hospital room but it did look like and infirmary though "Where… am I?" "Beacons Infirmary" "Ahh!" I screamed then looked to my side and saw the same guy with the red cape sitting on a chair next to me "Who are you?" "Names Qrow" he said. I thought for a minute about his name "Why are you named after a bird?" I asked "People are named after many things ya know and by the way it starts with a Q" he said taking a drink from something then held it out to me "Want some?" I gently pushed it back "No thanks" I said "Are you sure that's a good idea Qrow" I heard some woman's voice then a woman who had white hair and had her hands behind her back came in. She kinda resembled one of the girls in the magazine…I really need to know their names "Just trying to lighten mood after what Oz told her" "By getting her drunk!" she retorted then turned to me "I apologize for him" she said.

"It's alright so…where's this Oz guy?" I asked "He has some business to take care of" she said then I heard Qrow scoff "Yeah if you call trying to get Jimmy to change his mind business" he said causing the woman to give him a scowl "Qrow I think it's best if you leave" she said but Qrow just gave a scoff "Fine" he got up and turned back to me "Take care" he said leaving and I did hear a door shut.

The woman sat down in the seat he was in "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Winter Schnee nice to meet you" her last name sounded a bit weird I never heard something like that before "Uhh…nice to meet you Winter" I said and boy did I have a lot of questions for her "So…where am I" I said demanding and answer. Winter sighed "Your in Remnant" Remnant is that some place I haven't heard of…it must've been I wanted to ask her more but that was kinda all I had for her "So are we just going to wait for this Oz guy?" Winter nodded "Yes hopefully he won't be too long he has all the answers your looking for" I hope she was right about that I need to know the truth.

 **With Ozpin**

"James I believe I've heard enough of this" Ozpin said getting annoyed of the conversation they were having "Ozpin it's not everyday some comes into Remnant as person who has passed on we need to take care of this while we can" Ironwood retorted "And right now taking her to Atlas seems like the best coarse of action" Ironwood said causing Ozpin to stand up from his desk "She's lost about this whole world James does it really seem like a good idea" he said "Regardless this all might be and act to gain our trust. I think it's better to be safe then sorry" Ironwood said sternly.

Then a knock on the door interrupted their conversation or rather argument "Yes" Ozpin answered. The door opened revealing it to be Ruby "Umm…Professor Ozpin how's my mom doing?" she said letting herself in "Ms Rose I unfortunately have some bad news" Ozpin said giving Ruby a worried look "James would you please give me and Ms Rose here some privacy" he asked. Ironwood sighed "Very well but make it quick" he said walking out leaving the two alone "What's the bad news" Ruby asked cautiously "Unfortunately Ms Rose she is not your mother" Ozpin said. Ruby had tears in her eyes "W-What she has to be. She looks and sounds just like her!" she exclaimed "I understand that but she's a different person on the inside" Ozpin informed "S-She's n-not-" "I'm sorry Ms Rose" he said but Ruby ran out teary eyed.

 **With 'Summer'**

Me and Winter were still here in the infirmary. She taught me about Dust and I don't mean the stuff that starts to gather when you don't clean a place for awhile, no Dust was a power someone could use there was fire, lighting, water and air though the air one didn't make any sense to me because well won't it just blow away.

"Wow…that's a lot" I said and I was somewhat awed "Yes. I do understand that this is a lot to take in but please try your best to adjust here" "I'll try but I think I'll take a nap right now" I said getting in a more comfortable position "Very well then" Winter said leaving I closed my eyes and well fell asleep pretty fast.

 **Dream**

 _I found my self in a field full of roses "Whoa-" something was up with my voice again. It was back to normal I looked over myself and saw I was wearing the same stuff before I got hit, yes no more wearing a skirt._

 _I looked around more after my little celebration of having my normal body back and saw that the field went out for miles…seriously all I could see was roses everywhere no trees in sight no mountains…just roses "Excuse me" I heard someone say and turned around and saw someone that made my jaw drop._

* * *

 **AN: I think everyone knows who he's with stick around for the next chapter and don't worry thing will look up so hope you enjoyed the chapter See ya.**


	5. Repairing The Damage

**AN: I said this in two of my authors notes so I'm going to separate it so it stands out more.**

 **The main character is a boy**

 **I sure hope people will se that. So without further ado here's the next chapter. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 _I was completely shocked and surprised at the same time at who I was looking at. Who was here with me you may ask well…from what I could tell it must've been the person I looked like…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Summer Rose…_

 _I took a couple steps back "S-Summer?" I asked and she nodded "Yes it is me" this situation was confusing me like crazy. Why is she here, how is she here "Summer is that really you are just some illusion from this dream…t-this is a dream right?" I said looking around. Summer giggled "Yes don't worry" she assured and was it just me or was her voice really…relaxing to hear._

 _I went up to her "Summer…uhh" I really had nothing to ask her "Allow me to do the talking" I nodded and well it was the best option we both sat down and were looking at each other "As you are well aware you have passed in your world" that made me remember the stuff that Oz guy said "It's really true isn't it…I'm dead in my world" I said trying my best not to cry "I'm really sorry you had to here that" I took a deep breath and did it over again for a bit. I eventually calmed down "It's…it's alright…I guess. Just leave it alone" I said waving it off "Very well. Might I ask are you curious how you were able to fight against Neo?" that brought that fight to my attention again…how was I able to fight her._

 _"Yeah…there was this weird pain in my head…then all of a sudden I just go into this weird fighting mode and then it wears off" I was still curious about that "Well the reason you were able to do that…was because of me" that got my attention. I gave her a look of disbelief "You did that" she nodded "Yes I wanted to keep you safe…but unfortunately I wasn't able to hold it and thus I put you in grave danger and for that I am truly sorry" did I just hear that right she was sorry. I'm in her body and she's apologizing to me how does that work. She should be angry with me…I just shook my head out of that thought "Hey Summer" "Yes" "Do you by any chance know the girl who helped me…or us…or-you know what I mean" I said and hoped it made sense "Yes that was one of my teammates…Raven…" "…Raven…" so that was her name glad I finally knew it but it made me wonder why she looked like that blonde haired girl I just shook it off and thought it was best if I didn't know._

 _Me and Summer talked about…well she mainly did and I just listened. She told me about all the stuff in Remnant mainly the Grimm and about Ruby and this song she sung to her sometimes it sounded a bit to…well fast paced was the best word I could use but she said Ruby did like it. After listening to her for a bit she started to fade into a bunch of white rose petals "S-Summer are you dying!" I asked frantically but she just smiled and nodded her head "No it is just time for you to awaken" I put my hand to my chest a breathed a sigh of relief "May ask something of you?" I looked up "Yeah of course" I said fast "Tell Ruby that I'm proud of how well she's growing and also tell her that she's going to make a fine huntress…" she finished as the last of the petals went into the wind._

 **With Summer**

My eyes shot open and I sat up fast. I looked over myself and saw that I was wearing what Summer was "…nice while it lasted…" I looked around and saw that Winter wasn't by my side anymore but what I did notice was the light of the room…I guess the sun was starting to go down.

"…where'd she go…" I got out of bed throwing the blanket off me and went out of the infirmary…to keep my word to Summer. I was walking through the halls despite me running out of the infirmary. There were a lot of halls here…just where was I. I continued to walk when I heard some people talking, I went close to the corner and heard the conversation "Do you think she'll be okay" they sounded like girls "I don't know but we should go get something to cheer her up" another said "What will she's clearly depressed about this whole scenario" another one said.

I poked my head out just a little bit and saw they were the girls I saw in the magazine. This could be my chance to finally know their names. I came out from the corner and saw they were near a door in fact this hallway had bunch of them "Uhh…hey" I said and it easily got their attention the blonde one ran up to me…what was her name again. But I didn't have time to think because she grabbed me and dragged me to the door.

"Alright try and cheer her up" she said "What?" I said confused just what was going on "Yang you can't expect this to work" that's what her name was "Well-" "What are all your names?" I interrupted "Why are you asking that" the black haired one "Umm because I don't know them" I deadpanned…I think that's the right word anyway.

"Well I'm Yang that's Weiss and Blake" she said pointing to them. Finally now I know their names "Okay…so who do you want me to cheer up?" I asked then Yang made me face the door "Ruby locked herself in there…and I was thinking maybe you could get her out" she explained, yes now can carry on Summer's message "Yang that won't work" I heard Weiss say "Yeah it doesn't-" "Trust me" I said interrupting Blake who nodded.

I turned back to the door and knocked on it "Go away Yang!" I heard Ruby say from the inside "It's not Yang" I said "Go away I don't want to look at you!" I turned to Yang and her friends "Can you leave me alone with her?" I asked and they had unsure looks on their faces "Sure…but I hope your plan works" Yang said then turned to the others "Come on guys" she and they followed her.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the door and knocked "I said go away!" Ruby shouted "Ruby I'm not going anywhere until I talk to you" I thought about what I said…when did I become so stern "I don't care! Wait there all you like!" she shouted. I sighed there was no way I'm going to be able to get through to her with this door in the way. I let out another sigh…I knew what I had to do and that was break down the door…and I knew I had and easier way then just charging it down. I reach where the scythe was and luckily it was still there…though it made me wonder why it was there but I just decided to think about that later and pulled it out and hit it a bit and got I it to come out but this time it looked more like a gun rather then the scythe.

I just ignored it and looked back at the door "Ruby I'm going to give you to the count of three to open this door" I froze at that. Did I just say the most parent thing possible "Go ahead count all you want!" she shouted then I got the gun ready "One…" I aimed the gun at the door "Two…" I cocked it "Three…" she didn't open the door and I didn't hear anything on the inside so I had my hand on the trigger "Fire in the hole!" I shouted then shot the door open.

The door went into the room and I saw Ruby laying down on…what looked like a makeshift bunk bed, she was laying down on the bottom one "Why can't you leave me alone!" she shouted then brought a pillow up to her face. I picked up the door and tried my best to put it where it was before I shot it down to at least give us some sense of privacy. After fumbling around with it I managed to get it to stay in a decent position then I turned back to where Ruby was and I heard her sobbing. I sat down on the end on the bed "Ruby I-" "You what! You just couldn't listen could you!" she shouted then put the pillow down more.

I knew she was going to be hard to get through "Ruby your mother wanted me to tell you something" I brought up and I got her attention a bit. I saw here slightly raise up the pillow "What was it" she asked and thankfully she didn't shout this time "She wanted me to tell you she's proud of how well your growing and that she's thinks your going to make a fine huntress" I said and saw her move the pillow away from her head more then put it back down "Your probably just making that up" she said and I was stuck there was nothing else I could use to convince her…I thought for a moment then realized something…there was one more thing I could do.

I got up from the bed "If you won't believe that then maybe you'll believe this" I said clearing my throat and closing my eyes…

 _"…Theres a point where it tips_

 _theres a point where it breaks_

 _theres a point where it bends_

 _and a point we just can't take_

 _anymore"_

 _"Theres a line that we'll cross_

 _and there's no return_

 _theres a time and a place_

 _no bridges left to burn_

 _anymore"_

 _"We can't just wait with lives at stake_

 _until they think we're ready_

 _our enemies are gathering_

 _the storm is growing deadly"_

 _"Now its time to say goodbye_

 _to the things we loved_

 _and the innocence of youth_

 _how the time seemed to fly_

 _from our carefree lives_

 _and the solitude and peace we always knew…"_

I finished up opening my eyes and looking back at Ruby who completely moved the pillow away from her face and I saw she had tears in her eyes. The only thing I was hoping for was that they were tears of joy "N-No one but my mother knows that…" she said still on the verge of crying again "And how would I know that" I said crossing my arms "I-Is she really s-still there" Ruby asked "Yes Ruby she is. She's not truly gone" I said "MOM!" Ruby shouted tackling me into a hug "I-I m-missed you s-so much!" she said crying again and I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad I got through to her, I started to stroke the back of her hair "Let it all out Ruby I'm her for you…" I lightly tightened embrace "Always".

* * *

 **AN: Well…everyone can pretty much guess what song I used for this chapter. That aside I got something planned for next chapter and believe or not I was going to use for this one but I got so caught up in this it had to end here. Hope you enjoyed it See ya.**


	6. Clearing Some Things Up

**AN: Sorry if I'm not updating A Rose Regrown as much as I did but here's the next chapter. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **With Summer**

Me and Ruby were now sitting on the bed and she was sleeping next to me… it was probably because she was crying so much but mainly it was probably the fact that her mother was at her side again. It really made me and probably Summer too, smile at seeing this… she looked so peaceful and even had a smile on her face as she was sleeping.

But our little moment was interrupted by the door falling down with Ruby waking up from the crash. The people standing in the doorway were Yang, Blake and Weiss "What in the world happened to the door!" Weiss exclaimed "I sorta shot it down" I said nervously while rubbing the back of my head nervously.

Weiss shot me a glare "Why would you do that" she asked still a bit ticked off "Look I'm sorry I shot down the door…its just that I sorta had to" I said getting off the bed. Weiss sighed and was about to talk when Blake put her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry it's fine" she said assuringly and I smiled at her "Hey Yang guess what!" I heard Ruby exclaim excitedly I turned back to her and saw her get off the bed "Yeah" Yang responded "Moms still here" she said happily hugging me "Uhh…I can kinda see that Ruby even though she isn't actually her" she said in a somewhat sarcastic tone "No…she's like in her head or something" Ruby said and that's what made Yang give me a look of disbelief "Is…that true" she said unsure and I nodded me head "Yeah she's still here…but only really in my dreams" I said pointing at my head.

I saw Yang give me a big smile "Uhh…-" "I'm so happy your here!" she shouted bringing me into a very tight hug "I missed you so much" then she squeezed tighter "Can't…breathe" "Am I interrupting somethin" I saw Qrow standing in the door way "…help…" I managed to get out and thankfully it caused Yang to stop.

I was catching my breath and as I did I saw Oz, Winter and one other person behind Qrow there was a man who had a white suit of some kind and her looked well a bit intimidating. I didn't see that person at all…wait a second "Umm…are you Jimmy?" I asked causing Qrow to laugh then the guy I called Jimmy gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine.

"My name isn't Jimmy its General James Ironwood" he said and boy was he stern with it "R-Right sorry" "Uhh…is there a problem?" I heard Ruby ask "Yes there is when me and General Ironwood went back to the infirmary we found that she wasn't there and then received a report of someone firing their weapon indoors" Winter said looking straight at me "Uhh…sorry" I said sheepishly. Winter sighed and was about speak when Oz spoke up first "It's alright just don't do it again" he assured and I nodded "Hey are you Oz?" I asked "Yes my full name is Ozpin" that makes much more sense then just Oz.

"So…any reason why your all here" Yang asked "Yes there is a reason" Ironwood said then looked at me "It was brought to my attention that there was someone who had looked like Ms Rose here only except she had a white cloak. Of course I knew exactly what it meant" he said with a somewhat suspicious tone "Look Jimmy stop with this she isn't a threat does it look like she'd hurt anybody" Qrow said getting a bit angry from what I could tell. Ironwood turned to Qrow "We don't know that for sure for all we know this could all be and act to infiltrate Beacon" "James that is enough!" I heard Ozpin shout and I was scared he was a lot more intimidating when angry.

"We will not for the safety of everyone here we must do something about this now" "Everyone shut up!" we heard a voice come out of the hallway and who came in was someone unexpected, the person that came in was…

…Raven…

"Well look who decided to show up" Qrow said unenthusiastic about her being here and it made me wonder why. I saw Yang had look of surprise on her face while everyone else was just curious as to who this was "Shut it Qrow" Raven said then looked at me and I hid behind Yang, she was still wearing the mask and she still looked terrifying with it on. I heard Ironwood clear his throat "Just what are doing here?" he asked "I'm here to clear everything up" she replied calmly "And how can we be so sure that your telling the truth" I heard Winter ask keeping calm. I looked over Yangs shoulder and saw turn to Winter "Because I saw her attempting to be kidnapped by Neopolitan and Roman Torchwick" I let out a snicker after hearing her name and Raven looked at me making me hide behind Yang…again.

There was bit of awkward silence "She makes a good point General Ironwood who could she be working for if she was almost kidnapped by those two" Winter said making him think. He let out a sigh "It seems I may have misunderstood the situation then" "Yes she gets to stay with us!" Ruby cheered "However" he continued causing Ruby stop her little celebration. Ironwood turned to Ozpin "I know this situation was misunderstood but can I trust you to keep an eye on her. I just want to be sure" he said and Ozpin sighed "Very well James" he answered with Ironwood nodding in response "Winter we must go" he said leaving with Winter following but she turned back "Be sure to train hard Weiss" she then left "I will" she answered.

Raven left too without saying a word "Wait!" Yang called out and tried to run for it when Ozpin stopped her "Hey-" "I think it's best if you don't interact with her Ms Xiao Long" "That's how you pronounce it" I thought out loud giving me weird looks "Sorry" I said sheepishly "Also" Ozpin said looking at me "You will need to pass Beacons initiation process" "Wait what?" I said "Uhh…does she have to Professor Ozpin" Ruby said "Yes. While she may look like Summer she lacks her skills in combat" he said which did make me think and I knew I situation like this all to well "Fine… I'll do it" I answered "Are sure?" Weiss asked "Yes I am" I said "Good. Now get your rest initiation will be happening tomorrow" he said walking and I noticed Qrow wasn't there anymore where did her run off to "I guess we better get changed up" Blake said as they began to get and change into their pyjamas. I was about to go out when Ruby spoke up "Hey where are you going?" I turned back to her "Just giving all of you some privacy" I said trying to go back out but was stopped by Yang "Come on we're girls here" I froze up at that "N-Not… technically" I said under my breath but Blake somehow heard me "What do you mean?" how was I going to explain this.

"U-Uhh… well… umm…" I was having trouble speaking, seriously how could I not "Well… as you know I'm not actually Summer Rose" "We all know that" Yang said "I'm just going to say this… in my world… I died" I said and the reactions were different. Ruby had a confused look Blake had a look of scepticism Weiss had a shocked look and the same was with Yang "What do you mean… your world… and you died" she asked and by the tone of her voice she was getting a bit aggressive. I took a deep breath "I was killed in my world and came back as Summer" I said moving my hands around myself "Okay…so how does that make any sense as to why you want to leave" Weiss asked and I just went out and said it "I was… a… boy before I died" I said and saw that Yang had a very angry look "What…".

 **With Raven**

Raven was in the courtyard of Beacon and took one last look at it before turning back and continuing on "So it's the same thing, you show up, save someone, and leave" Raven turned back and saw Qrow standing behind her "I don't see a reason to stay here Qrow" she replied "Come on Raven you know she's going to start looking for you" Qrow brought up.

Raven thought for a second "I can always get away" she said "Can you really" Qrow replied "Where are you trying to go with this Qrow?" Raven asked getting a bit annoyed "What I'm 'getting at' is the fact that you can't handle that Summers back" he said causing Raven to take off her mask and march up to him "What makes you think that" she said a bit angry "Just the fact that you made an exception for saving her just like what you did with Yang" he informed looking more into her eyes.

Raven and Qrow were still staring each other down "I have my reasons" Raven answered "Yeah your 'survival of the fittest' mentality isn't really a reason" Qrow retorted "I had no choice she was weak and the weak die and-" "Yeah and the strong live I get it" Qrow said interrupting Raven who was getting tried of the conversation "What will it take for you to drop this" Raven asked "How about being there for your daughter and for Summer" Qrow said pointing towards Beacon.

Qrow started walking back to Beacon "Leave if you want" he said walking back while Raven put her mask back on and opened up a red and black portal but took on last look before going in with the portal vanishing.

 **With Summer**

I was trying my best to keep Yang off me "Chill out geez!" I said but she was still trying to punch me "As if pervert" she said and I turned to the others "Help please!" I shouted and they just looked at each other and started whispering.

Eventually Yang was pulled off me "Thank… you" I said and saw Yang was trying her best to get out of Ruby and Weiss' grip "Come on guys let me go!" she shouted "Yang calm down" Ruby said "Why should I?" she asked "Because" I heard Blake start "Look Yang he… or she… I don't what to refer to him… or her as but he did try and give us some privacy so doesn't that show he's trustworthy" she said and and saw Yang think "Well… I guess so" she agreed "Good" Weiss said letting go of her arm with Ruby doing the same.

"Alright what now?" I asked "We should all probably get some sleep you do have initiation tomorrow" Weiss said and it made me think "Hey what's that like?" I asked and I felt Yang's hand around my shoulder "You'll find out tomorrow" she said getting up on her bed then something struck me "Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked and they all had surprised looks on their faces.

I saw Yang rub that back of her head nervously "Guess we didn't think of that" "Yeah where is she… I mean he…I mean-" I held up my hand to interrupt Ruby "Just call me a she its probably easier" I said and surprisingly everyone agreed on it. We were all thinking of a place where I can sleep… then I looked at the makeshift bunk bed Yang and Blake were on "Hey I got an idea" it got everyone's attention "What is it?" Yang asked.

I went to their bunk "How about we take this bed down and two people sleep in one bed" I suggested and everyone thought it was pretty good "Alright but why don't you wanna sleep on the top" Yang asked and I looked at the bed that was surprisingly being held by only books "Isn't it obvious" I deadpanned "No not really" Ruby responded "These things look like there ready to collapse at any moment" I answered "Well they've held up well, so don't worry" Yang assured though it didn't help me one bit.

"Look I still don't trust these so can you please put one down" I asked, Yang looked like she was about to speak again but was cut of by Weiss "Look it's late and she as initiation tomorrow and we don't know what time so let's just do it" Weiss said getting of her bed with Yang doing the same.

 **A Few Moments Later…**

"There" Yang said putting the bed down "Happy now" "Very" I responded and got in the bed and covered up "Guess me and Blakey are sleeping in the same bed" Yang said oddly excited and I also saw Blake had a slight blush on her face. It made me wonder if the two liked each other… nah probably not.

Weiss shut off the lights and I went to sleep though I was thinking about what the initiation process was going to be… was it going to be a test of some kind if it is I hope it not hard. But I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Dream

 _I woke up again and as my normal self and saw that I was in the field of roses again but then noticed something that wasn't there before._

 _What I noticed was the fact that the roses each had a different colour. The colours were yellow, black and white. I knew white roses existed and probably black… I think so anyway but not yellow roses._

 _I walked around a bit until I heard a voice "Where are we" I heard and it sounded like Yang. I ran to it and sure enough I did find Yang along with Ruby, Weiss and Blake. I ran up to them "Hey guys" I said and was meet with weird looks "Umm… who are you?" Ruby asked then I forgot they didn't know what I originally looked like "Oh right you guys didn't know what I looked like before" I said and realization hit all of them. After Yang shook her head out of her thoughts she spoke up "Wait, wait your the boy in our mom's body" "Well when you put it that way you make it sound creepy but yeah it's me" I said "Welll… this is a bit odd to say the least" Weiss said "Wait!" Ruby shouted._

 _Ruby went up close to me and started to shake me "You said you saw mom your dreams right" she asked really fast "Stop… shaking… please" I managed to say and she did thankfully. I dusted myself off and was about to speak when a familiar voice came in "Yes Ruby he did" we all turned and I saw her again… Summer Rose._

 _"MOM!" Ruby shouted tackling her into a hug then heard her start crying again "I'm… so… glad… to see you… again" she said nuzzling herself more into the hug. I saw Summer rub the back of Ruby's hair and smile too "I've missed you as well"._

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Don't worry in the next chapter he or she whatever you prefer will be doing initiation and also after the next chapter updates might becom less frequent as they used to be. Its mainly because I already had all of this planed out in my head so hope you all understand so See ya.**


	7. 3…2…1 Initiation, Part 1

**AN: Now after the long hiatus I'm back from my break so here's another chapter. I've done my best to take the advice from everyone. Another thing I should address is something that helped me on my break. I read the recent reviews and well thanks for encouraging me to go on it really warms my heart to see something like that. So on with the chapter also if people are getting confused by the P.O.V changes I'll make it easier to understand.**

 **With Summer - When this appears it's always and I mean ALWAYS going to be from her P.O.V unless there's a fight coming up involving her in which case it'll be from the third person P.O.V but if it's fights against Grimm it'll still remain from the first person P.O.V with some exceptions.**

 **With (Team Name(s)/ Character Name(s)) - When this appears it's always going to be from the third person P.O.V.**

 **Sure hope that makes following things simpler to follow so here's the next chapter and I've been dying to use this name for awhile. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **With Summer**

After that little dream I somehow managed to share with Yang, Weiss, Blake and Ruby I was still fast asleep not until Weiss was shaking me "Come on you need to wake up!" she shouted and was a bit bossy from what I could tell. Then I realized… my initiation is today… but I really didn't feel like getting up so I pulled the blanket over my face to try and ignore her as best as I could "Can't it wait" I said a bit lazy "No it can not. No excuses if your late" she said sternly still trying to pull the blanket off me but my grip was tight on it.

She thankfully stopped trying to pull the blanket off of me "…finally…" I said under my breath relieved that she stopped. Then a few seconds went by and things were quiet… too quiet and I didn't like it… then I heard a whistle blow loudly "AHH!" I screamed falling out of bed then looked at Weiss who was smiling evilly holding a whistle in her hand "What is wrong with you" said I annoyed "Well it was better then what Yang was going to do" she informed making me look around and then I saw Yang with a bucket of water in her hands "Were you going to pour that on me" I asked her "Uhh… no" she trailed off avoiding eye contact with me and putting the water bucket behind her back.

After I managed to get up from bed I went back into and tried to go back to sleep… and well to put it simple terms the water bucket was not put to waste. Luckily my clothes weren't all that wet though I can't say the same for my bed… but anyways I went go and freshen up a bit and that was pretty much only brushing my new slightly longer hair, I was going to wash my face to wake myself up but that wasn't really needed because of Yang. After I finished up with all of that I waited outside while everyone else was getting ready it was mainly just to save some time and after they were done with that we were going to head off to my initiation.

The door handle was jiggling after awhile and then opened up and I wasn't expecting to see them wearing different outfits. Yeah they had different outfits now and I don't know why but they looked really nice though seriously Weiss had a much more different look then she did before she had like this thing that covered her arms up to her wrists and it was grey and had a blue jewel and the rest of her outfit was grey until it reached the skirt where it faded to blue.

Yang probably had the most simple look out of them all, all she wore was a orange tank top with a grey jacket and black pants with white shoes and her hair was also in a ponytail. Blake on the other hand a shirt of some kind that didn't cover her stomach but she did have a white coat that kinda resembled a trench coat, she also had black pants with black boots.

Then lastly there was Ruby. Ruby's look was different but not all that much she still had the normal black outfit but she was wearing a white shirt underneath it and her tights had some tears in them and and were a bit shorter now and I also saw a rose emblem near her shoulder.

I looked over them from head to toe "Well… what do you think?" Ruby asked doing a slight twirl "Uhh… their nice" I said then heard Weiss scoff "Is that really all you can give" she said putting her hands on her hips "Their… great" I said a bit more enthusiastic then Weiss was about to speak again but Blake put her hand over her mouth "Thanks" she said removing her hand "So… where do I go for initiation?" I asked looking down the hallways "Don't worry leave that to us" I heard Ruby said in a proud tone "Alright then lead the way" I said "With pleasure" Ruby said going off in one direction "Other way Ruby" Yang said causing Ruby to turn back "I knew that" she said as we began following her.

* * *

After trekking through the building and accidentally making a few wrong turns, we eventually made it outside and it was a really nice day out. There was some clouds and that here and there but overall it was nice to feel the sun "What a nice day" I said stretching out my arms "Yeah it's pretty good" I heard Yang say "Alright… where's initiation?" I asked looking around again "It's in the Emerald Forest" Blake informed which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Uhh… come again?" I said nervously "Just follow us" Yang said patting my back as she and the others went ahead with me following in suit.

Me and the others were on a trail which I'm guessing must've lead to initiation… it was really strange though, what kind of school sends people into the forest for initiation just what kind of school was this.

Then I realized my answers were right in front of me, I could just ask them duh, I ran up to Yang and tapped her shoulder "Hmm… something you need?" she asked "Yeah I've been meaning to ask. What is this place?" I asked moving my arms all over "Uhh… you kinda gotta be more specific then that" Ruby said confused "That building over there" I said pointing to it "Oh okay. That's Beacon Academy" Ruby happily informed making me look back at it "…beacon academy…" I said under my breath then looked at the others, we were still making our way to the spot as we were talking.

"Sooo… what's this Beacon Academy about?" I asked then Weiss cleared her throat "Allow me to tell you. You see Beacon Academy is where many huntsman and huntress' in training go to become one" what Weiss said really sparked my interest in that "I'm guessing you don't mean hunting wild animals when you say huntsman and huntress'" I jokingly said getting a laugh from Yang "No. We hunt the Grimm" she said which made me curious "Grimm? What are those?" I asked and Blake spoke up "The Grimm are soulless beasts of destruction that attack innocent people-" "And it's our job to protect them!" Ruby chimed in cheerfully interrupting Blake "Yes it's the duty of huntsman and huntress' to protect them from Grimm" Blake finished up without any interruptions "Ohh… I get it. So what do Grimm look like?" I asked but no one said anything "Hey… guys" I said trying to get their attention "You'll find out during initiation" Yang said which didn't exactly help me. I just hope this initiation won't be complicated or anything.

A few minutes after we stopped talking we arrived where I was supposed to be for initiation. Ozpin was also there looking at a tablet along with a blonde haired woman who had glasses and wore a white dress shirt with a black skirt and also had a cape of some kind. What she wore was a bit weird in my opinion, but that's just me.

Ozpin looked up from his tablet and noticed us "Ah… Summer you've arrived" he greeted in his usual tone "Yep. Sooo… what's initiation about?" I asked looking around "First things first step in this panel" the woman told me pointing at a grey panel in the ground "Why?" I asked her what was the point of that panel "It's to start initiation" I heard Yang say "Oh… okay" I said stepping on the panel the heard Ozpin clear his throat "Did you bring your weapon?" he asked me and left me a bit confused, why would I need it. But thankfully I did have it with me "Uhh… yeah it's right here" I informed him pulling it out "Good. Now to complete initiation you must first go to the ruins located within the Emerald Forest. Then once you are there you need to retrieve a chess piece. Once you've done that go to the cliff top and then you've passed initiation" Ozpin informed me and man were those instructions long but I think I can manage "O-kay… I think I got it. But how am I going to get down to the Emerald Forest. Are going to drop me off you something?" I asked but his expression remained the same "No you'll find out in a few seconds" he told me "What do you mean by-AHHHH!" I screamed because that panel flung me into the air. What is wrong with this school!.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed trying to figure out a way to land without breaking every single bone in my body. The trees were getting closer and closer the only I could was pull out the scythe and hope for the best as I closed me eyes.

Then I heard it hit something, I slowly opened my eyes and I saw it stuck in the side of the tree "…phew…" that was too close. I swear when I get through this initiation I'm going to have a talk with the others. But now was a time time to get through this… and by that I meant getting out of this tree with out falling hard on the ground.

 **With Team RWBY**

The team looked out to where Summer was launched out to the forest "Do you think she'll be okay?" Blake asked a bit concerned "I assure she will" Ozpin said looking out to the Emerald Forest "Umm… Professor Ozpin" Weiss brought up getting his attention "Yes Weiss" the headmaster asked "Why didn't you tell here about the Grimm?" the heiress asked confused by his choice.

Ozpin took a pause before answering "It's because I wish to see something. When I spoke with her something she said stuck with me. So I wish to see if I'm correct about this" the headmaster explained looking down at his tablet.

Team RWBY had unsure looks but knew this was their headmaster they were talking about and just choose to believe in his judgement and started making their way to the cliff top where they would meet up with Summer.

 **With Summer**

I was still hanging from the tree with my scythe stuck in it trying to figure to get down but first I had to get the scythe out of the tree.

I started tugging on it but it didn't budge "Come on" I said trying my best to pull it out. After pulling for awhile I felt it move then fall out "Uh…oh" the scythe fell out of the tree hitting a lot of tree branches on the way down "…ow…" I said getting up after the rough landing and dusting myself and getting some leaves out of my hair and getting the scythe ready I began making my to the ruins. I just hope I don't get lost and end up wondering this place for hours.

I slashed away some leaves that were in my way and started looking for anything that could help me get to those ruins. Can't believe Ozpin didn't give me any hint to where they were, he couldn't have at least done that. But I guess I was on my own for this… is this seriously what huntsman and huntress' do, cause if it does then I'm gonna be having second thoughts about it. I sighed and looked up at the sky and then thought of something… if I came from the opposite direction from where where I was launched maybe I should got the other way… maybe? well no time like the present.

Guess I was wrong everything still looked the same… I think… it made me wonder if there was a time limit with this initiation… was there, I just hope there isn't. I sighed and looked up at the sky wondering where to go exactly… but then heard something that was all too familiar. The bushes were shaking then the same thing that I saw in the forest when I got away from that truck… it was a black wolf the same kind I saw before.

The thing growled at me showing its teeth making me hyperventilate slightly "Stay back" I said pointing my scythe at it but it still continued to come at me growling. I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working, my hands were starting to shake and I didn't get why, I've killed one of these things before why is this one making me nervous. It jumped at me and moved out of the way and it crashed into a tree I took the opportunity to run for it as far as I could. I just want to get this over with.

I didn't know how long I ran but I think I managed to get away from it… I think at least, I just hope it dose come back. But I couldn't forget the task I had on hand I need to get to the ruins and finish this insane initiation process… but where to go from here, that thing made me lose my way. I think the best option was to just keep pressing forward and hopefully this forest isn't that big.

I looked up at the sky in hopelessness I had absolutely no idea where I was going or if I was even going the right way. But I had to keep going if I'm going to pass this initiation, no telling what Ozpin might do if I fail it and I didn't want to find out so I pulled out my scythe and continued on slicing some bushes out of my way.

After walking for a bit and slicing away some more leaves and that it made me wonder if I will ever reach the darn ruins this is seriously ticking me off, where are they! I went up to a tree and sat down putting my scythe to the side. I probably just needed a minute to cool off and gather my thoughts about the whole scenario. But then I heard something rustle, I grabbed my scythe and prepared for what ever it was that was there. The scythe I had in a stance ready to swing at any moment.

I started to slowly walk backwards and make a run for it… but everything froze when I bumped into something I screamed turning around as fast as I could swinging my scythe while my eyes were closed. Then I heard a crash and opened my eyes and saw what I bumped into… it was a tree… a tree, I got scared because of a tree. I couldn't help but laugh at myself a bit from the overreaction but I was at the same time, relieved it wasn't one of those black wolves "You should be more aware of your surroundings" "AHHHH!" I screamed loudly at the voice that spoke from behind me and turned and saw someone I didn't expect to see again…

… It was… Raven.

* * *

 **AN: After the long hiatus it's good to be back writing again. So I hope this is what people were looking for in the fic and let me know of you want the Team RWBY members to keep their Volume 4 looks I can have them go back to their normal looks if you want. Again I tried my best to take the advice and well if it isn't good then I don't know what to do then. So until next time See ya.**


	8. 3…2…1 Initiation, Part 2

**AN: Yeah I've deleted the update chapters, there was really no reason for them to be there anymore, and besides this story is off its hiatus and continuing on. Another thing that I should address is the fact that I'm slower with the updates for one reason. Exams are coming up in my school and it's a bit hard to focus on the story but I can still manage so don't worry and that why it's been so slow lately… but continuing on. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **With Summer**

I stood in complete surprise and shock at seeing Raven again. I just thought she would've just gone back to wherever she lived. Why is she so keen on helping me so much anyway, I know two times isn't that much but it still is something okay. Raven turned away and began walking I was about to stop her when she turned back to me "Follow me and keep up" she said sternly, but I wasn't following this time I needed to know why she helped me twice "No" I said sternly and she turned back to me I was a bit scared but I put on a tough look on my face "What?" she responded "Your heard me no. I want to know why you're helping me" I asked looking directly at her but she didn't respond.

Raven took a deep breath and took off her mask and walked up to me. There was a few moments of silence before she spoke up again.

"You" she answered leaving me a bit confused "Me?" I said questioningly "Yes. You. You're the reason I'm helping you" I had a confused look on my face "That doesn't even make any sense. How am I the reason you're helping me?" I asked hoping to figure at least something out "Look it's a personal reason" Raven said putting her mask back on and walking away "Now shut up and walk" she commanded and I wasn't going anywhere until I got a proper answer "Is it because I look like Summer is that it!" I shouted out and it got her attention easily, surprisingly "What if I didn't look like her Raven? Would you have just left me to die is that it" I said getting a bit angry "You need to-" "Give me a real answer Raven!" I shouted at her.

But then I realized it was a mistake Raven immediately walked up to me threw me a against a tree and grabbed my neck making it harder to breathe "I tried to warn you" she said tightening her grip "And yet you continued to talk" she continued on still holding on to my neck "P-Please… stop" I managed to get out but she still held on.

Raven eventually let me down and I began gasping for air. As I looked up to her I could've sworn I saw a look of regret on her face beneath her mask "…s-sorry…" I barely got that. Did she just… apologize to me "Did you just… say you're sorry?" I asked hoping to get the answer I wanted "Keep up" she said walking away and I followed this time with out pressing it further not wanting to get a repeat of what happened earlier.

Throughout the entire walk there was no talking between us. Besides I was busy rubbing my neck in an attempt to soothe the pain away after Raven slightly choked me. I just hope it didn't leave any marks. I also was hoping to not make this anymore unpleasant then it needed to be. Hopefully the ruins were close and I can be done with this initiation process.

After some more awkward silence me and Raven came across a cave. Was this the place is it over "Umm… are the ruins inside?" I asked breaking the long silence "No we still got some ways to go this just means we're on the right track" Raven told me making me sigh "How much longer?" I complained "Suck it up and keep moving" she said and that's when when I snapped "…suck it up… Suck it up" I said stomping up to her "Don't you dare tell me to suck it up! It's bad enough I'm dead in my world and stuck here as someone's dead mother! And it's also even more bad enough I have to adjust to this crazy place where people hunt monsters for a living! So don't you dare tell me to suck it up!" I yelled right in her face taking heavy breaths after my little outburst.

I still kept eye contact with Raven I couldn't pushed around by her anymore, even if she's trying to help me I'm just tired of being pushed around. Then the cave started to shake "Now you've done it" Raven said bringing out her sword "W-What happened?" I asked nervously with any sort of confidence I had gone "Run or get ready to fight" Raven commanded. I started to shake a bit but reluctantly I pulled out my scythe, I can't always have my problems solved by other people. Besides most of those were by pure luck.

Me and Raven had out weapons ready "Are you sure about this?" Raven asked and from what I could tell she was expecting me to run, I took a deep breath "Yes" I answered but then what burst out made me think.

What was it?… well it was A GIANT SCORPION "W-W-What is that!" I screamed "It's a Deathstalker" that name made me run "I'll see you later!" I shouted running away. The was no way I was going to fight something that had death in its name.

 **With Raven**

Raven sighed and shook her head at Summer's last minute decision to run instead of fight. Raven readied herself before the Deathstalker attacked Raven with its stinger with her jumping to the side and thrusting her sword near it getting the stinger stuck in ice.

Raven put her sword back in its sheath with its hilt rotating and changing the blade. The sword user went at the Grimm's face thrusting her sword in one of its eyes causing the Deathstalker to screech from the hit. The Deathstalker snapped at Ravwn with its claws but the sword user pulled her sword out and jumped on its back avoiding its attack. Raven started slashing at its back to hopefully get through its armour but the Deathstalker freed itself from the ice then brought its stinger over its back and struck down.

The sword master was about to take the attack when she was pushed out of the way "Not happening!" Qrow shouted "Qrow?! What are you doing here!" Raven shouted getting back up "What does it look like saving my sisters life" the huntsman retorted shifting his sword into its gun form "I don't need your help" Raven bitterly said "I'm here to help Summer more then you" Qrow said aiming at the Deathstalker's face and firing at it making it step back from the force.

Qrow put away his sword and ran off "Where are you going?!" Raven shouted "To get Summer before she hurts herself and before Tai finds her!" Qrow shouted back. Raven looked at the Deathstalker which was getting back from the recent attack, the sword user growled and sheathed her weapon and ran to find Summer.

 **With Summer**

I stopped and held myself against a tree catching my breath after running for so long. That giant scorpion scared me that thing was huge how anyone supposed to kill it. I just shook my head out of my thoughts I knew Raven had under control she's tough that made me realize I had another problem I didn't know if I was on the right track or not "Uhh…" I looked both ways and figured I should just keep going straight, it has to work right.

I slash a bush out of the way and came into a little opening "Come on where is it!" I screamed out loud to myself sliding down a tree and sitting down sighing to myself and looking up at the sky.

"Don't suppose you can give me the answer Summer" I thought out loud hoping for an answer but nothing came. I closed my eyes and sighed again 'I'm starting feel like this second chance isn't worth it anymore' what's the point, become a huntress and hunt these things I can't even fight, I could barely fight one!

I opened my eyes and shook my head out of those thoughts. I can't just vanish like that and relive myself of this pain that's selfish I'll probably just end up hurting Ruby and Yang… Ruby. I thought back to when she was sleeping next to me… that smile she had on her face. No I won't take this joy from her I'll complete initiation and show how I could do this…

… I will become a huntress…

But first I had to get out of this forest and complete initiation so I got my scythe ready and put a determined look on my face "Time to get serious" I said to myself slashing some bushes out of the way and pressing onwards. When I was slashing my way through another bush I got interrupted by someone unexpected "Summer!" that was Qrow's voice "Qrow!" I shouted back and I heard the bushes behind my rustle with Qrow and surprisingly Raven come out of them "Did you kill it already?" I asked surprised that she did "No I got interrupted" Raven said looking at Qrow "Be happy I saved ya" Qrow retorted form her look "Wait so it's still alive" I said looking around ready to defend myself.

"Yep we might wanna get going" Qrow said pulling out a sword that really struck my interest "So cool…" I said under my breath, luckily it wasn't caught on by them thankfully "Qrow!" I heard another persons voice speak out "Ah… damn. Over here Tai!" I heard Qrow shout.

"Uhh… who's Tai?" I asked turning to Qrow "Your about to find out" Raven said then some else came out of the bushes it was a guy who had blonde hair a jacket of some kind a grey armour plate on his right shoulder he had brown jeans I think. But for some weird reason I felt like I knew him already.

When he spotted me though he had a look of joy on his face "S-Summer it is you" he said hugging me making me very uncomfortable "Umm… could you get off me please" I asked and thankfully he did pull away but he looked confused now "Summer? It's me Taiyang, don't you remember?" He asked and I shook my head "No I'm sorry though there is part of me that does though" "What do you-" we were interrupted by the Deathstalker coming out with a screech "Aw damn it caught up, run!" Qrow shouted at everyone "You don't have to tell me twice!" I shouted running ahead of everyone else.

I was constantly get out of the way of trees not time to slash them down with my scythe. Especially with this thing behind me. But I was interrupted by running face first into a tree "OW!" I shouted loudly rubbing my nose "Ah…" I got up still rubbing my nose but noticed that I somehow lost everyone else "What the…" I said to myself in confusion. How could I be that fast, I just figured if I was up ahead of the other I was up ahead of the scorpion so I choose to walk and check on my nose. The weird thing was is that it wasn't bleeding… that was weird I ran fast first into a tree and didn't get a nose bleed… "Hmm…" "Summer!" I heard that Tai guys voice shout out, were they bringing the scorpion with them.

Still I chose to run but not as fast this time… but there was this feeling in the back of my head that I should go and help them. I fought against it… but gave in "Ugh… I hope I don't regret this" I said bringing out the scythe and running to them.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's happened. Originally it was going to be a two part chapter… but because I've been writing A Rose Regrown a lot it became a three parter mainly because I've been focusing a lot on this fic and this chapter started to feel like a chore and when I write I don't what it to be like a chore so I'm going to work on my other stories then come back to A Rose Regrown so don't worry I'm not giving up on this fic oh…and also Taiyang, Qrow, Raven and Summer are in the Emerald Forest now I wonder what's going to happen… so till next chapter See ya.**


	9. 3…2…1 Initiation, Part 3

**AN: Okay I'm back with a new chapter and I've been working on a new crossover story it's called Fire Emblem Fated in Remnant it's the story I've been working on lately so that's why there hasn't been an update. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **With Summer**

I continued to running through the forest following whatever sounds I could "Watch out!" I heard the Tai guys voice shout and followed it with my scythe still in hand.

When I jumped out of the bushes I saw Raven, Qrow and Tai fighting the Deathstalker more specifically Raven was doing most of it while Qrow was doing his best attacking the legs and Tai was giving cover fire with some gauntlets he had on his wrists. Raven was busy slashing the back of it then I looked up and saw its stinger rise up.

"NO!" I shouted jumping and pushing her off its back while the Deathstalker brought its stinger down on its own back with it screeching in pain. I got up dusting myself off after jumping at her and Raven got up too "Thanks I guess" she said "Your welcome" I responded readying my scythe "Glad you showed up again, Summer" Qrow said getting his sword ready "It's great to have you back" Tai added in taking a fighting stance "I don't know what you mean but thanks" I said as we got ready to fight the thing again but Raven ran ahead with her sword in hand.

"…too much like old times… RAVEN!" Qrow shouted running after her and Tai following him.

That feeling was in the back of my head again. The feeling that I should run or fight. I was very tempted to run but then thought of a better idea.

I rummaged through the bag that was at my side and found the gun clip that had a drop of water on it "Okay…" I said to myself trying to find where the previous gun clip was "Come on…" "Summer we can use your help!" I heard Tai shout. Of course I wanted to help but this thing didn't want to cooperate with me with the clip still stuck "Come on!" I shouted pulling on it as hard as I could.

After a few more attempts I pulled the clip out "Yes!" I shouted to myself inserting the new clip in the scythe then loading it back in and aiming at the Deathstalker, but I couldn't get a clear shot because everyone else was in the way "Everybody move!" I shouted with Qrow and Tai cooperating but not Raven who was still fighting it by herself.

"Raven, get out of the way!" I shouted but she didn't listen.

"Raven, come on move!" Tai shouted along with me.

But that's when I said screw it to myself. I aimed carefully, though a shot was hard to get with Raven constantly in the way. There was no way I was going to get a clear shot so I had to wing it and shot one of the Deathstalker's legs blindly.

But by pure luck I managed to hit one of its legs without hitting Raven.

I got my scythe ready once again and pointed at the the Deathstalker "Alright let's go all out!" I shouted running at it with my scythe in hand and went on its back and started hitting trying to break through its armour "SUMMER!" I heard Tai shout an push me off the back then I heard the Deathstalker screech in pain "Woah… thank you" I said breathing heavily then saw something.

When the Deathstalker got its stinger out I saw its armour was cracked more. I shot its legs freezing them "Qrow!" I shouted "Yeah!" He shouted back "It's back armour is crack more I think you can break it now!" I shouted back and saw him look at its back then smirk "Thanks for the tip" he said before jumping up high.

I saw Qrow bring out his sword in the air. But what I saw next really surprised, his sword transformed into a scythe. Seriously is every weapon in this world part scythe. But he brought it down with all of his might from what I could tell.

The Deathstalker screeched in pain as Qrow jumped off. Then every single part Deathstalker's body stopped moving with it vanishing completely.

I dropped my scythe and laid down on the ground "Finally!" I shouted breathing heavily "You can rest all you'd like when your done" Raven said but I only sat up and pulled my hood over my head and brought my legs to my chest and started to rock "Just give me a minute to calm down" I told her continuing to rock.

It was interrupted when I heard Tai spoke up "So… your not really her" I heard him say with a bit of sadness in his voice. I pulled my hood down and looked up at him "Uhh… what do you mean?" I asked "He means your not really Summer" Qrow added in "Oh… sorry… umm… listen… Tai, I know your sad that you came all this way and didn't get what you were hoping for. But she's still here" I said as I got up and it immediately made him feel better "W-What do you mean?" he asked "Yeah what do you mean" Raven added in to "I can still talk to her in my dreams" I told them but Tai looked at me like I was crazy, I couldn't tell how Raven looked and Qrow just smirked "Well I'll be damned. Who woulda guessed" he said still smirking.

"So wait you can talk with Summer in your dreams?" I heard Raven ask and I nodded my head "Yep. Whenever I go to sleep I-" I was cut off by the same screech the Deathstalker made. T-That was impossible Qrow killed it.

Then some tress behind us began to shake "That doesn't sound like one Deathstalker" Tai said unsure of what to do. Then three Deathstalkers came out of the forest "You gotta be kidding me" Qrow said a bit angry but it was hard for me to focus "Guys I think we should-" "RUN!" I screamed running ahead of everyone else "Let's go!" Qrow shouted "Raven come on!" I heard Tai shouted and looked back and luckily I didn't speed ahead somehow because I did see them behind me.

We kept on running and we reached what looked to be a large open area that had some ruins in it. Then something clicked in my head again, these were probably the ruins Ozpin was talking about.

I ran up to them and saw a pedestal with a chess piece on it. I grabbed it and saw it was a white king piece "Raven get back here!" I heard Tai shout and looked back to see Tai and Qrow not to far behind me. But then I saw Raven attempting to fight all three of the Deathstalkers on her own "God damn it Raven get back!" Qrow shouted. What I saw next caused me to rush to her "Summer no!" I heard Tai shouted but ignored him and kept on running.

I saw Raven fighting one of the Deathstalkers with one of them getting ready to strike Raven with its stinger. I jumped to Raven "NO!" I screamed when a big white flash happened.

 **With Team RWBY, A Few Moments Earlier**

Team RWBY along with Professor Ozpin and his assistant Glynda were on the cliff where both Team RWBY and Team JNPR fought the Nevermore still waiting for Summer to clear initiation.

Ruby sighed and looked to Yang "Do you think Mom is okay?" she asked unsure if she wanted an answer "Don't worry Ruby I'm sure she'll be okay. Even if it's some random guy who doesn't know how to work her scythe" Yang replied then took in what she had just said making Ruby pace back and forth with a worried look on her face.

"You definitely didn't make this better" Blake pointed out "Look Ruby I know your nervous about this but I'm sure Professor Ozpin has something set aside in case things go wrong. Right, Professor Ozpin" Weiss said looking towards the professor who was looked up from the tablet in his hand "Yes Weiss I do have something aside in case things do go wrong so please remain calm Miss Rose" Ozpin assured looking back at the tablet.

Yang walked up behind Ruby and put her hand on her shoulder "So we got nothin to worry about sis" she said in a comforting tone "Yeah I guess your right" Ruby said quietly then she heard something all of Team RWBY recognized.

A familiar barking "Wait… Zwei!" Ruby shouted and saw the little dog run up to Blake who went up to a nearby tree to hide from him "Looks like our kitty is stuck in a tree" Yang said with a grin on her face "Shut up Yang" Blake growled a bit then was followed by Zwei barking "Come here you" Weiss said pickup Zwei in a tone that a mother would use when speaking to a child. She then started petting him.

Yang and Ruby smiled a bit before realizing something "W-Wait if Zweis here then…" "Is Dad here?" Yang finished up for Ruby "Why would he be-" Blake asked jumping down from the tree still avoiding Zwei who was still being petted by Weiss on key to be interrupted by a big white flash that came from the Emerald Forest,

The members of Team RWBY and Glynda covered their eyes. After the flash cleared the members looked to where it had originated "What was that?" Weiss asked clearly never had seen anything like the flash "I don't know" Ruby said then readying here scythe "What are you doing Miss Rose?" Glynda asked with a stern tone "I can't just sit here anymore I need to know what happened" the speedster answered launching herself with the recoil her scythe gave her.

Yang then readied her gauntlets and jumped off with the cliff sliding down it "Yang you to!?" Blake asked "I gotta find out to ya know!" Yang shouted back "I think it's best we go and see what it's about as well" Ozpin said retracting the tablet "Well if you can't beat them join them" Blake said getting her weapon out of its sheath and jumping off the cliff.

Weiss sighed and readied her rapier and jumped off too with Zwei, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch following.

The small trek there didn't take took long luckily since they were all running and eventually the six of them, plus Zwei got there and found the ruins where Teams RWBY and JNPR got the chess pieces during their initiation process.

All of them saw Summer, Taiyang, Qrow and Raven. All unconscious.

Ruby immediately rushed to her mothers side and shook her as fast as she could in hopes it would bring her back to consciousness faster "Mom! Mom! Please be okay!" Ruby shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. Ruby hugged Summer tightly and started crying more.

Yang ran to Ruby's side but then saw something or rather someone that caught her eye. It was Raven who was unconscious "You guys go help my uncle and my dad. I've got some business to take care of" she said in an angry tone but then felt a hand on her shoulder "Yang please don't do something you'll regret" Blake said concerned "Yes I'm with her on this are you sure you should do this?" Weiss added in.

Yang moved Blake's hand of her shoulder before replying "Yes I'm sure and don't worry I won't do something 'I'll' regret" she said putting emphasis on the 'I'll' before walking to Raven.

When Yang got to Raven was on her stomach with her face on the ground. Yang gave her body an angry look before flipping her over and as soon as she did she felt nothing but rage at the sight of her face, the brawler couldn't help but let out a growl and clench her fists in pure rage.

Yang pulled her fist back only for it to be caught "What the?!" Yang said turning around to see Ozpin who grabbed her arm to stop her from going through with punching her "Miss Xiao Long I don't think that's wise to do" Ozpin warned and Yang yanked herself out of his grip "You don't know what she did to me!" Yang snapped at Ozpin though the headmaster was completely unfazed by her outburst.

"If you going to fight her at least let it be fair" Yang heard Qrow say and saw him along with Taiyang walking to her. They were injured Qrow was holding his arm and had a bit of a limp while Taiyang held his stomach and also was limping.

That's Yang noticed something Taiyang had on, more specifically on his wrists "What the?… Dad are using my back ups" Yang asked a bit ticked off "Oh…uhh yeah sorry… ah… Yang I was in… a bit of a rush" Taiyang explained still a bit weak from the flash "Hey…uhh, Mr. Xiao Long" Blake spoke up "Yeah" Taiyang answered "Do you know what that flash was?" Blake continued "Don't know… we were just chasing after Summer… then next thing we know everything went white then black" Qrow explained "Oh shoot Mom!" Yang shouted running to where Summer where Ruby along with Zwei and Glynda were at her side.

Zwei was nudging Summer's face while Glynda was on her scroll talking with someone.

Yang assumed she was calling for help but she pushed that thought aside and kneeled down and looked at Summer "Please be okay…" Ruby sobbed "Let me check something Ruby" Yang said trying to push Ruby aside but her grip was tight on Summer "Just let me hug her" Ruby said still crying "Ruby she might not be dead" Yang brought up making Ruby look at Yang in disbelief "W-What!?" Ruby shouted "Did you even check to she if she was still breathing" the brawler brought up making Ruby look away "No I didn't" she said.

Yang brought her ear to Summer's mouth… and luckily she heard or rather felt her breathing "Don't worry Ruby she's still breathing" Yang told her and she started hugging Summer again and crying this time with tears of joy "I'm so glad and didn't lose you again" Ruby said hugging her while Zwei was licking Summer's face,

Yang smiled at seeing her sister relieved that their mother was still alive. The brawler stood up at and faced Glynda was finished up with whatever she was doing on her scroll "Any special reason why you couldn't help my mom and sister" she asked clenching her fists "Yes there is one" the professor said and as if an cue there was an airship landing nearby with paramedics going to go and help Qrow, Taiyang, Raven and Summer.

Everyone got on the airship and took of towards Beacon though the ride there was anything but pleasant at least for Yang anyway. She kept constantly looking angrily at Raven who was still unconscious "Ease up there firecracker" Qrow spoke out making Yang look at him. Qrow was bandaged up but was still holding his arm "How can I you know what she did" Yang retorted "Yes I do but still you shouldn't beat her up while she's like this… plus she's still my sister" Qrow told her but that didn't change Yang's mind about her.

She knew what she did and she knew she'd live with it for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **AN: Man sorry it's been a month since the last update like I said I was working on my other story and I've been a bit distracted because I've been play one of my games a lot recently but regardless I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time See ya.**


	10. A Legend is Reborn

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **With Team RWBY**

Team RWBY was waiting outside the infirmary after Qrow, Taiyang, Raven and Summer had been dropped off. Even though Qrow and Taiyang did get some of their wounds treated they still needed to be checked up on just to make sure the wounds didn't have any real damaging side effects.

When the nurse came out of the door she was immediately rushed up to by Yang and Ruby with Blake and Weiss following "Well how is she?" Ruby asked frantically "You have nothing to worry about Miss Rose she'll make a full recovery" the nurse assured making Ruby smiled as she breathed a sigh of relief along with Blake and Weiss "Thats wonderful to hear" Weiss said "Yes definitely" Blake agreed "Right Yang?" she continued on but got no response from the girl "Yang" Blake continued trying to get her attention.

While Yang was happy to hear her mother was going to make a full recovery she also wondered something else "Is Raven awake" Yang asked with almost no emotion in her voice "Yes… umm she just woke up not to long ago. Why do you ask?" the nurse asked "Can I see her" Yang asked "What?! Yang are you sure that's a good idea?" Weiss exclaimed "Yes" the brawler replied "W-Well I suppose so" the nurse said going back into the infirmary with Team RWBY following her in.

When they got in the infirmary Ruby immediately rushed to find where Summer was and she found it in no time with Weiss going to her side.

But Yang wasn't here for Summer, well at least not fully anyway she still wanted to make sure she was okay, but she could do that before leaving.

It didn't take Yang too long but she eventually found her…

… Raven. Who was awake and looking at her in the eyes.

"So what're gonna do now?" she asked and Yang clenched her fists in anger and growled at her "Yang please calm down" Blake said holding on to her shoulder but Yang pushed it off aggressively "I don't need to be told that" the brawler growled at Blake and turned back to Raven who's look didn't change whatsoever.

"Are you sure about that" Raven said making Yang charge at her but she was held back by Blake "Yang stop!" Blake exclaimed trying her best or hold Yang back and luckily she did calm down but not a lot. "Why did you leave me?" Yang asked with more anger in her voice "I had my reasons" Raven replied "LIKE WHAT!" Yang screamed "There none of your concern" the sword user answered "THEY ARE MY CONCERN!" Yang screamed "Yang please-" "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Yang screamed at Blake then turned back at Raven with her hair glowing and her eyes red "WHAT'S YOUR REASON!" Yang asked again "You really want to know, Fine! You were a weakness to me. Happy" Raven answered but Yang was none to pleased with the answer she got.

"What do you mean weakness?" Yang growled but a Raven could easily tell she was still angry "There are those who are weak and those who are strong, and the people who are strong must show no weakness whatsoever and you were one of mine" Raven explained and Yang was easily set off and punched a nearby wall making a hole in it "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME YOU HEAR ME, DEAD TO ME!" Yang screamed before storming off with Blake going after her.

After Raven heard the door slam she took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing. Though it worked a slight tear came out of Raven's eye with her wiping it away immediately and laying down on her side "I don't care about her… I don't care about her" Raven repeated to herself wanting herself to believe them.

She kept on repeating the words to herself before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

 _Raven awoke in what looked to be the Town of Vale. She got up and saw that there was absolutely nobody or anything for that matter on the sidewalk or on the streets. To her the town was completely deserted with no one in sight. At least from what she could gather so she got up and began her search._

 _Raven was right the town was deserted she heard nothing and nobody and there was nothing to be seen within the streets all the shops were still there but had nobody was in them. The sword master wondered why she was here in the first place this copy of Vale had nothing in it… but it wasn't until she heard a voice speak out "You sure she's here Summer" a boy's voice spoke out "Yes I'm sure I felt her aura" the second voice spoke which Raven recognized it to be Summer's voice._

 _The sword master was relieved that some else was here besides her but she also wondered who the second person was with Summer. Raven didn't know if he was a threat or not and reached for her sword only to find it wasn't there "What!" she shouted then realized her mistake "I think I heard her over here!" the boy's voice._

 _Raven luckily had an alleyway nearby for her to hide and she did. She looked just around the corner to see Summer and a boy who looked to be in his teens he wore a basic blue zip up hoodie a grey shirt dark blue jeans and black shoes. He also had brown hair. The sword master went back behind the corner and looked around and saw absolutely nothing she could use as a weapon she she had to resort to hand to hand combat._

 _The sword master waited and waited until she heard them getting closer. Raven took the opportunity and grabbed the boy by his neck "Hey!" he screamed and Summer had a look of horror in her face "Raven let him go now!" Summer commanded "Where am I" Raven said with her voice demanding an answer "Raven chill this is where you can talk to Summer this is what I was saying back in the forest" the boy in her grip explained._

 _Raven immediately took in what he said "W-What did you just say?" she asked more calmly "I said this is what I was talking about back in the forest" the boy explained again. Raven let go of him and he made eye contact with her "Wait if your Summer…" Raven started looking at Summer "… then who are you" she finished up "I'm the person you were talking to back in the forest. You know the one that you choked" the boy brought up making Raven realize "Wait so your the one in control of Summer's body?" she asked and the boy nodded "Yep" he answered "It's… complicated Raven" Summer said "I'd like to hear the full story" Raven said crossing her arms "Well sit down and let us tell you" the boy said looking around "Uhh… lets go in here" he said going inside a building that was nearby._

 _The boy and Summer went on to tell Raven about how he was killed in his world then brought as Summer which didn't take to long since he had only been in Remnant as Summer for short time now that he thought about it._

 _The three of them remained quiet as Raven took in what she had been told "Wow" was all she could say "I know it sounds… crazy but it happened" the boy said "Well… that's some story, guess it explains why you didn't recognize me when I saved you" Raven said looking Summer "I'm just glad you've been helping him Raven" she thanked with a smile making Raven smile a bit "Why do you like her so much?" the boy asked interrupting the little moment they had "None of your business" Raven coldly said to him "Wow Raven, you finally have your little alone time with Summer then all of a sudden you just become hostile to me" the boy said a bit ticked off._

 _Raven scowled at him "Listen here-" "Stop it the both of you!" Summer shouted making them just cross their arms and give each other glares "Good. Now apologize" she said sternly "No" the both of them said at the same time making Summer sigh and shake her head in disappointment._

 _"Fine… I'm sorry" Raven apologize to the boy who let out a long sigh "I'm sorry too" he apologized "Good. Now can I trust you two get along" Summer asked and waited for an answer "Yeah I… think we can" the boy said unsure of he was serious or not "Why are you asking us this?" Raven asked "Because I want to make sure there are no problems between you two for when he wakes up I can still see what's going on even when he's awake" Summer stated giving Raven a look of shock._

 _"W-Wait… then-" "She knows you choked me Raven… or rather us" the boy added in finishing up for Raven who avoided eye contact with Summer "Please, just try your best to control yourself. That's all I ask of you" Summer said getting up from her chair before she began to fade into many white rose petals "What's happening!" Raven shouted getting up from her chair "Don't worry she's not dying… its just time for us to wake up" the boy said before everything went black for the two of them._

* * *

 **With Summer**

I got up stretching my arms and immediately noticed the soreness with… well every where "…ah… man" I said to myself laying back down then hearing a bark and got up again only for the soreness to come back.

I rubbed my shoulder to try and soothe it and looked at the edge of my bed to see a dog that had black and white fur.

It just stared at me and I did also see it had a collar on. It had to have a name tag right? I reached out pulled out the tag it had on and it's name was… Zwei. That's a really weird name to give a dog. But I just pushed it aside and started petting him and he seemed to like it.

Not much changed I was just laying down in my bed still petting Zwei every now and then and I didn't know if anyone was in the infirmary or not… they probably had to be though.

"Oh, your awake" I heard someone's voice speak out and saw a nurse who had a clipboard with her "Yeah I got up about… maybe a few minutes ago" I told her and she just smiled a nodded "Great to hear. Can you move your body?" she asked me and I moved my arm slight then held it from the soreness that was still there "Yeah I can but not much I still feel sore" I told her "You'll probably have to still stay here a bit longer but not much" she said to me and I smiled "Glad to here it" I said "Of course… oh, and there are some people here to see you" she told me walking off with Qrow, Tai, Raven and… surprisingly Ozpin walking in.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Summer" Qrow greeted then Tai came and hugged me "Ow!" I lightly shouted and he pulled back immediately "S-Sorry" he apologized and I just rubbed my arm "I-It's alright guess I should've told you I was still sore" I assured "So, Summer I take you're feeling better?" I heard Ozpin ask and turned to him "Yeah I'm fine… just sore" I told him but still kept his usual look on his face then had a slight smile "It's good to here you were unconscious for two days" "TWO DAYS!" I shouted causing Zwei to jump down to the ground.

"Calm yourself you didn't miss anything" Raven said and well… made a pretty good point I didn't really miss anything… did I?

"I-I guess so… hey wait why are you still here Raven?" I asked her but she just looked at me blankly "I told you I have my reasons" she told me "I can always count on you to hold up a conversation" I sarcastically said rolling my eyes "Come on you two knock if off" Tai said "That's another matter I wish to discuss. Raven, are planning on staying here at Beacon?" Ozpin asked her and I saw Qrow give Ozpin a look that said 'what is he talking about'.

There was a bit of silence before Raven answered though when she did it left us all surprised "Yes" she simply answered "You're… really staying here Raven?" I heard Tai say completely surprised by her answer "Yeah are you really" Qrow asked her wanting to confirm if she was genuine or not.

"Yes. Leave it at that" Raven said coldly to Qrow who held up his hands "Alright just wanted to make sure" he said in defence "So… umm… Ozpin… did I pass initiation?" I asked him and her slightly smiled "Yes Summer you did" he answered "Yes" I said raising my arms up only for the soreness to come back "Ow" I said lowering my arms down slowly.

"One more matter I wish to discuss. Are all three of you going to be staying here at Beacon?" Ozpin asked Qrow, Tai and Raven "I already told you I'm staying" Raven answered "I don't know Ozpin I kinda still got a job at Signal to do" what Tai said sparked my interest a bit "What's Signal?" I asked him "It's another combat school it's… sorta similar to Beacon" he explained to me. There was another school like Beacon… huh… who knew.

"I'm sure we can work out an arrangement for you to teach here at Beacon if you'd like" Ozpin offered and saw the look of surprise on his face "Can… you really do that?" he asked caught off guard by Ozpin's offer "Yes. It may be difficult, but I think me and the headmaster at Signal can work something out" he assured then… but then I felt him grab my hand.

I wanted to pull away, like really fast I was still a boy in the inside… but for some weird reason… I didn't want to pull away… there was a part of me that just wanted to keep holding his hand… ugh… why did you have to do this now Summer.

"Then yes… I think being a teacher here at Beacon might be a great idea" he said enthusiastic about the idea "Uhh… Tai… your kinda gettin carried away there" Qrow said gesturing to his hand that held mine "Oh, sorry… I keep forgetting that your not actually Summer" he apologized "No… it's alright… as… oddly as it was there was a part of me that didn't want you to let go" I told them "Still sorry for get carried away. It's just that… after Summer passed away it wasn't well on me. I just don't want to relive that pain again. That's I want to stay close to you… so I can protect you" he said to me.

"Aww… Taiyang" I immediately stopped when I took in what just I said "I-I don't know where that came from!" I shouted "Sounds like Summer can still get things passed you lips" Raven pointed out "That's… a bit… weird I guess that's the best way to put it" I said "So Oz what were you saying before" Qrow brought up "Right as I was saying I'll work on a way to get Taiyang to teach here at Beacon and since Summer is going to be a student here she'll of course be put on a team" Ozpin told me. I hope whatever team I get paired with I can work with them.

"Wait a sec Oz I think I know what your getting" Qrow said making Ozpin smile.

"Summer Rose, Raven Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen from this day onwards the four of you shall once again work together…

…

…

…

… as Team STRQ"

* * *

 **AN: Oh, yeah Team STRQ is back also. Another thing this is my first fic to reach ten chapters I know it doesn't seem like much to but to me it's something. Please leave a review it lets me know if I'm lacking anywhere it helps out a lot. So until next chapter See ya.**


	11. Taking a Breather

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **With Summer**

"Can you lift up your right arm?" the nurse asked me and I did and there was no soreness this time I guess it was from all the rest I got since I was in the infirmary.

Yeah. I had to stay in the infirmary for one more day to make sure my soreness healed up completely, it did and now I just wanted to get this over with so I can just… well get out of the infirmary it was insanely boring in here with nothing to do except sleep or look up at the ceiling and think and let your mind go somewhere.

Those can only go so far as to ease your boredom… not that they did it well anyway. "Okay everything seems to be completely healed. You are free to go" the nurse said and I stretched out "Finally" I said in relief as I started to head out the door "Wait first!" I heard the nurse shout "…oh my gosh…" I said annoyed under my breath turning back to see the nurse walking to with something in her hand "I forgot, Professor Ozpin asked me to give this to you" she said handing me what could best be described to be a something that was a white rectangle with a yellow diamond in the middle.

I took it from her hand and looked at it "Uhh… thanks" I said to her and she smiled "Your welcome" she said before going back to do whatever she did here.

I opened the door and closed it and looked around and wondered where I should go "This could be a problem" I went down one hallway and turned and there was more. Then I remembered something Ruby's room was somewhere near here I think… it had to be right.

Well it was official I'm lost… I had absolutely no idea where I was going and oddly enough there was barely anybody in the hallways which was odd. I couldn't have been dreaming, if I had been I would've been my normal self instead of looking like Summer.

I still continued to wonder the halls of Beacon hoping to at least bump into Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang or any of my teammates from the team Ozpin put me on. I was about to just give up and go back to the infirmary to see if they could find Ruby or Ozpin for me but it wasn't until I heard some people talking in the distance.

I ran over to where I heard it and looked over the corner and saw four people. One was an orange haired girl but the other three however… were something else.

There was a guy who I can best describe to be a blonde haired King Arthur, a red haired girl who looked to be a girl Achilles and lastly there was a black haired boy who looked like a guy Mulan.

Maybe they knew their way around here? They had to right.

"Hey! You there, girl Achilles!" I shouted and she gave me a weird look "Uhh… Hi Ruby? What's with the white cloak" "Did you get taller?!" the orange haired girl shouted getting right up in my face and I slowly pushed her back "I'm not Ruby I'm-" "Don't be silly of course you are… unless…" she trailed off "Unless what?" the person who resembled King Arthur asked. Then all of a sudden she grabbed my shirt and held me to her face "…unless you're Ruby from the future! Tell me what's the future like!" she said shaking me insanely fast.

"S-Stop that!" I shouted grabbing her hands and thankfully she stopped "I'm not Ruby from the future" I stated and the girl didn't seem to get it what I was trying to tell her "Pfft… don't be like that future Ruby if you feel uncomfortable talking about what happens future then I'm okay" she finished up with her hands on her hips.

I looked behind her to her other friends which I assumed they were "Is she always like this?" I asked "Pretty much" the person who resembled King Arthur answered "Look I'm trying to find Ruby do any of you know where she is?" I asked but then the orange haired girl came in front of me again "We can't let you see your past self Ruby! It could cause a… time… whatever" she spoke then the guy Mulan facepalmed "Time paradox Nora, and secondly I don't think this is Ruby from the future" he answered making Nora look back in confusion "What how then?" she asked then the girl Achilles spoke up.

"Because if this was Ruby from the future she would've recognized us" she explained "Wait! What if she got amnesia?" I seriously facepalmed at this.

Man… Nora was starting to get annoying.

"Do any of you have anything that get in touch with Ruby?" I asked around and the girl Achilles pulled out the same thing the nurse gave me earlier "Yes as a matter of fact we do" she said pulling it apart showing a holographic screen.

… okay I have to admit that was pretty cool. Seriously I retractable phone what person wouldn't want that.

"Hello Ruby… well something interesting to say the least… well we found someone who looks like an older version of you… uhh… in the hallways somewhere near the infirmary" I heard her speak through the the phone "What happened?" I asked "Ruby said she's on her way" she answered "How long will we have to-" "MOM!" I heard Ruby's voice shout from behind me and tackle me into a hug.

Thankfully it didn't knock me down "Woah, woah… she's your mother?" the King Arthur kid asked and Ruby let go of me and nodded her head happily "Yep" "Hey Ruby your mind introducing me to the girl Achilles, the guy Mulan and the King Arthur kid" I asked and they just gave me weird looks.

"King Arthur… I kinda like the sound of that…" the blonde person said looking up thinking "Don't get used to it, and to answer your question my name is Lie Ren but just refer to me as Ren" the guy Mulan introduced "My name is Pyrrha Nikos and this is Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you Miss Rose" the girl Achilles introduced glad I got all their names now.

"Well nice to meet all of you and please just call me Summer. Calling me miss just makes me feel old" I explained, just hoping they'd go with it. I did not want to be called a miss.

"Alright Miss… I mean Summer so is there any reason why you called us those names?" I stopped when Pyrrha said that. I guess I didn't think she'd ask that…argh… I should've just called them other things like gladiator girl or something.

"Uhh… I… just… see ya!" I shouted then ran into a wall "OW! Why does that keep happening!" I shouted holding my nose with my hands "Uhh… guys I gotta go make sure my mom didn't break her nose" I heard Ruby say then felt her pick me up "Come on mom let's go somewhere else" Ruby said before she accidentally made me walk into a wall "Ow!… come on!" "Sorry mom!" I heard Ruby shouted before we took a fast walk down the hallway.

 **With Team JNPR**

Team JNPR watched as Ruby and Summer went down the hallway "Do you think that they could've made that anymore suspicious if they tried" Ren said obviously catching on the their odd behaviour.

"I agree" Pyrrha spoke up "Those names she called us. I don't recognize any of them from any history books I've read" she continued on "Why didn't I get a name?" Nora whined "Not important right now Nora, what is though is getting to the bottom this" Ren explained then turned to Jaune who looked like he had zoned out.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said shaking his shoulder snapping him out of his little trance "Oh, sorry still think about that name she called me, it was so cool" he said "Well don't get used to it. Now come on we need to get to the bottom of this mystery!" Nora shouted running off making the others sigh.

"Let's hope she doesn't get too crazy with this" Ren said as him and the others went after Nora to keep her from doing anything crazy.

 **With Summer**

Me and Ruby were walking to where the rest of her friends were, and thankfully I didn't get a nosebleed after bumping into the walls.

Throughout the whole walk I was constantly bringing my hand up to my nose expecting to see blood but nothing was there, every single time I check there was no blood.

Ruby did catch on to me though "Um… mom why do you keep checking your nose?" she asked me "It's just so weird… I bash into a wall face first then into another wall and I somehow be some miracle don't have a nosebleed… I just don't get it" I said to her and she giggled "What's so funny?" I asked her and she looked at me still holding back some of her giggles.

"I guess no one brought up aura to you yet?" Ruby said which caught my attention "Aura?… uhh… what is that?" I asked and she giggled again "Basically to put it simple terms it's what protects you from attacks and that how you didn't get a nosebleed" Ruby explained and well it surprisingly made sense though not fully.

"Okay so… it's like a force field" I said but and she laughed "Yeah I guess that's one way of looking at it" Ruby said then we arrived at some doors "What's this place?" I asked "The library" that immediately wanted me to run… and so I did.

"OW! COME ON!" I shouted holding me nose after falling down "Mom are you okay?" Ruby asked running to my side "Yeah… I think so" "What did you run off like that… or at least try to?" Ruby asked helping me up "Why do walls hate me?" I jokingly asked myself making Ruby laugh.

"Oh and to answer your question Ruby, I just don't like reading" I answered "Why?" Ruby asked "My mom made me do it and wouldn't let me do anything else except read. It was absolute torture" I explained though I was willing to bet Ruby wanted to go further.

"How was it… torture?" she asked "The books she picked out for me just didn't interest me in the slightest. So it dragged on… and on… and on… and on-" "I-I get the idea mom" Ruby said interrupting me "Sorry, I don't have anything against people who like to read… its just not for me Ruby" I explained and she gave me an assuring smile.

"Don't worry mom you have to do any reading" she said enthusiastically "Now come along" she said and I followed "Ruby can you tell me how one second I'm standing in the middle of a hallway then the next I'm bashing into a wall?" I asked and she slightly laughed "That's just your semblance" "My what now?" I asked she was about to open her mouth but someone else finished for her.

"It's a power unique to you and you only" I turned and saw Raven stand behind us then I heard Ruby let out a growl "Hey Raven" I greeted "Hello" she said in her usual tone "Why are you here?" Ruby aggressively asked "Woah… Ruby calm down" I asked her but she wouldn't listen.

Ruby stomped up to Raven and looked her in the eye "Why did you leave Yang?!" wait… did I hear that right? Did Ruby just ask her if she left Yang.

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you" Raven said glaring at her.

Okay, time to stop this before it gets out of hand "Alright, everybody chill" I said separating them "I don't know what happened but let's not fight over it" I continued on hoping it would get them to stop.

Though I had a tough time telling "Raven, why are you even here to begin with?" I asked her "Ozpin asked me to find you after you weren't in the infirmary and my job has been finished" she finished up walking away without saying anything else.

I heard Ruby let out a growl from beside me "Jeez, Ruby calm down what's got you so worked up?" I asked her but she just tried to put it off "It's… it's nothing" she said trying to get off the subject by walking ahead.

Should I try and talk to her? I mean I am her mother now… as weird as that sounds even though I was a guy first. But I should at least give it a shot.

So I grabbed her shoulder which made her stop walking "Ruby… I'm not stupid, I can tell by your voice that something involving Raven is bothering you" I said and her breathing got a bit shaky "We can talk about it later if you want!" I shouted and saw Ruby wipe away a tear from her eye.

"Yeah… lets do that. Come on, I'm sure Yang and the others are waiting for us" Ruby said trying to gain some of her enthusiasm back.

I'm glad she was but what was bothering me the most right now was what Ruby brought up earlier…

… why did Raven leave her.

* * *

 **Oooookay… its been awhile since the last chapter and I apologize. I haven't been in the right mood lately and with Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia around the corner it's kinda hard to keep focus on my stories with all the excitement. So as always any and all feedback is appreciated See ya.**


End file.
